


Meine Liebe- you are mine

by purpleOPlovers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Family Issues, Friendship, LawLu - Freeform, Luffy Needs A Hug, M/M, OOC character, Sadness, Slow Burn, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, nami is being mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleOPlovers/pseuds/purpleOPlovers
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy is only able to see from afar the figure he has been admiring. Luffy hopes that someday he can be with him.When his wish almost came true, Luffy faced a reality that hurt him. feeling disappointed with the person he had been admiring.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 49
Kudos: 46





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I adopted the story from panthom_95. She wrote this story on wattpad but didn't finish it due to certain circumstances. I asked her permission to continue her story with changes according to my own style. and she agreed. so this story has the same title but with a rewrite concept. for the storyline remains the same as the original plan from panthom_95 with a few changes of course.
> 
> again, english is not my first language so I apologize if there are mistakes in grammar and other mistakes in the story.
> 
> hope you enjoy it.
> 
> please review and comment. thank you

Trafalgar D. Water Law currently felt uneasy about the situation. All he wanted was to enjoy coffee and sit back and relax in the living room of his apartment without any interference from anyone. But reality is not on Law's side. Nami, one of his friends, forces Law to accompany her to a café not far from their campus.  
Law and Nami have been friends since childhood because their parents are colleagues in marine and often meet at events held by Marineford Headquarters. Law considers Nami like his own sister, but he doesn't know that Nami has her own thoughts about their relationship.

Law chose to wait in one of the seats provided outside the café while waiting for Nami, who was ordering for the two of them. Law is actually tired because of his busy class schedule in his first semester, especially Law who chose the medical school which was not easy. Because of that Law really enjoys time when he can relax and rest from all kinds of busyness. Now he can only surrender because he still can't get it.

Nami sat in front of Law and placed her order at the table. She bought cappuccino and sandwiches for Law, while for herself Nami chose latte, for snacks she bought waffles with chocolate toping sauce and Mix beries. Nami smiled as she handed Law's food and started enjoying her own meal.

"How was your day? You look tired like that? "

Law looked at Nami while drinking the cappuccino that was now in his hand, “As usual, I have lots of tasks and many activities to do. I don't have much free time, maybe that's what makes me a little tired. But it doesn't matter to me. "

"You have to be able to divide your time properly, lest you can't rest so busy." Tease Nami.

"No need to worry, I've calculated everything." Law replied casually. "This is for me?" Law looked at the sandwiches in front of him with a little confusion.

"Of course."

"Nami, you know I don't like bread, don't you?"

Trying to understand the situation Nami realized she had made a mistake. How could she forget the fact that her friend didn't like bread? "Sorry I forgot. But the sandwiches here are delicious, you have to try them. "

Law shook his head, couldn't stop thinking about his best friend's behavior. "Bread is still bread after all, and I will not eat it."

"Come on, it's not that bad." Nami tries to convince Law to try the sandwich and gets Law's glare in return. Sometimes Law sucks when he's like that. "I understand, I won't force you." Said Nami before Law had time to protest.

For a while they didn't speak, Law took out one of the books and started reading it while accompanying Nami who was still enjoying her waffles. "Actually, what is the reason you invited me here?" Asked Law when he remembered he didn't know why Nami brought him here.

Nami was a little nervous when she heard Law's question, she was still not sure what she would do. One side she wanted to express his feelings that she had been hiding. The other side of Nami is afraid that she will ruined his relationship with Law.

Law realized Nami's doubt, he became curious about the reason behind her strange behavior. "Just say Nami, I will listen to whatever you have to say. If you just keep quiet, I won't understand. "

Nami tried to gather the courage before deciding to do it. She is sure of her choice and is ready to take the risk. “I like you Law. Do you want to be my boyfriend? "

Of all the possibilities that exist, Law did not expect to hear this. Nami like him? Law didn't hear wrong, right? Law was silent, still shocked by what he heard.  
Nami could see Law was surprised by his words, the expression on his face was so obvious. Nami waited a while and gave Law time to understand what she said.

"Are you kidding?" Without realizing it, Law had said those words from his mouth.

Nami felt a little offended by Law's reaction, but she tried to be patient. "No, I'm not kidding." Nami looked seriously into Law's eyes, giving proof that she wasn't playing games. "Actually, I've always liked you and I dare to say it now."

Law pinch the bridge of his nose, trying to understand the explanation Nami said. He already started to have headaches because of it. So far, Law has not thought much about love, for him there is something more important than worrying about relationships. Law's life is focused on achieving his dreams and also the happiness of his family, so love matters can be said to be at the end of his list of things to do. When someone suddenly brings this problem into his life, Law doesn't know what to do. Moreover, the person who said that was his friend.

Nami felt uncomfortable with the silence that occurred. Law still hasn't said anything until now and this makes Nami start frustrated. “Law! Say something…"

Law sighed, "Sorry Nami, it's all so sudden." Law took his cappuccino to relieve his dry throat. After feeling more comfortable Law looked back at Nami. "Nami ..."

"You don't need to answer now!" Nami interrupted Law, she knew what he was going to say and Nami wasn't ready to hear it. "You can think about it first, I don't mind."

Law shifted his gaze for a moment to another direction, he could see the traffic was quite heavy and full of passing vehicles. The sky that was getting dark reminded him of the long day he had been through and it would not be easy even though the night was coming. Law only hoped that this matter wouldn't get any more complicated than he expected. He already knows what he wants and Law must finish all of this immediately.

"You want to think about it right?" Asked Nami again.

Law returned to focus his attention on Nami, that hopeful face made Law uncomfortable. "Nami, no matter how long you wait, I will always give you the same answer. And the answer is no. "

"But why? What am I lacking? "

“I can't return your feelings like you expected. I already consider you like my own sister. " Law could not bear to see Nami's expression that looked sad because of him. But Law had no other way and didn't want to give up hopes that he would never possibly grant.

"But we are not sibling!" Nami tried to hold back her emotions so that she wouldn't lose control. she didn't want to regret it later. "Can't you give me a chance?"

"Like I said earlier. I can't return your feelings. Sorry." Law is getting more tired now and hopes that this is done quickly. He packed his luggage and prepared to go home. "We better go home, it's getting late."

"You can't do this to me." Nami glared at Law. "You just rejected me, then are you still being nice to me? You make me want to laugh "

"..."

“You know Law, I won't just give up. I will make you like me. Sooner or later."

Nami's change in attitude left Law speechless. Somehow at this time he did not recognize the woman in front of him. The figure shrouded in anger and also the arrogance he shows makes her like other people. Not wanting to prolong this matter Law decided to go home. He left Nami without saying anything.

Nami, who saw Law leave her, rushed to chase him. She felt that this problem was not resolved. “Law! Wait!"

Law ignored Nami's calls and just kept walking.

"Law!"

The last thing Law remembers was the sound of the brakes screeching due to tires friction against the road and he heard the screams of the people around him. Law felt someone pushing his body so he fell directly face to face with the hardness of the road. "Shit!" Everything felt so fast, Law turned right when a car hit someone, metal clashed with bones and flesh. The body bounced and fell down very hard. Law widened when he saw the terrifying sight, his fear could not be avoided when he realized who had replaced his fate.

"NAMI!" Law rushed to his feet, he ran over to Nami, who was lying helpless. Seeing so much blood coming out of his body made Law panic. Law could only scream for help and cry beside his friend.

"Nami hang in there, please!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years passed after the previous incident. 
> 
> Monkey D. Luffy is ready to start a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> never get bored to remind.  
> English is not my first language, so apologize for error grammar and other mistakes.  
> I'm happy if you guys want to give advice. and thank you for reading this story
> 
> and most importantly, I don't own One Piece. character only belongs to Oda alone.

After a tiring journey from 'East Blue' Monkey D. Luffy chose to take a break at his new apartment. Just now he arrived in the New World city which will be his current residence. Luffy took a big step, after going through many obstacles he finally managed to convince his two brothers to let him live alone. Sometimes Luffy can't stop thinking about his brothers, even all of his friends already know their overprotective attitude. After all he was nineteen now and he could take care of himself.

Relaxing on the couch, Luffy stared at the boxes waiting to be unloaded. They took up almost the entire room, and the thought of taking them apart gave him a headache. There's a lot to do, he thought.

Drttt ..

Luffy took his phone to see the incoming messages, there were messages from his brothers and his best friends. Of all the messages that came in there was one that caught his attention, he ignored the others and opened the message.

Blackleg_Sanji [13:25]  
Are you there yet?  
You're moving out today, right?

Mugiwara_Luffy [13:35]  
Yes, I arrived.  
I can't wait to meet you

Blackleg_Sanji [13:37]  
I'll see you the day after tomorrow.  
You still have to clean up your things first.

Mugiwara_Luffy [13:40]  
I don't wanna do it.  
can't it tidy up by itself?

Blackleg_Sanji [13:44]  
Come on. It's not that bad, right.  
When we meet later, I'll treat you to my family's restaurant. Think of it as a celebration of our meeting.

Mugiwara_Luffy [13:48]  
Really? I can't wait if that's the case.

Blackleg_Sanji [13:50]  
Of course. See you later then.

Mugiwara_Luffy [13:51]  
Thanks Sanji.

Blackleg_Sanji [13:52]  
Hai..Hai ..  
there, hurry up and clean up your stuff.

Mugiwara_Luffy [13:54]  
Okay.

Sanji's message excited Luffy. Sanji is a pen pal who has been close to him for a long time. They met when Luffy was in junior high school through social media. Even though he had never met him until now, Luffy never doubted Sanji. He is the best friend you can get. And finally Luffy was able to meet him because Sanji also lives in New Word.  
Not wanting to relax for too long, Luffy finally decided to start tidying up his things. There was no way he could leave if the house was still a mess. "Yosh ... it's time to work!"

\- Line break -

Vinsmoke Sanji is a twenty-one year old man who is accustomed to looking neat with his blonde hair. He lives with his father who owns a restaurant in New Word, the Barratie is one of the best restaurants in the city. Sanji helps out there every day when his studies are over. He majored in culinary to help his job there.  
Sanji hasn't felt this good before. After being friends with Monkey D. Luffy for a long time, finally he was able to meet him. They do exchange photos with each other, even so it feels different if they haven't met in person. Today the two of them promised to meet, Sanji was waiting in front of the restaurant waiting for Luffy while playing his phone.  
Sanji offered to pick up Luffy because he was new here and Sanji didn't want Luffy to get lost. But Luffy refused. He just asked for the address and insisted on going alone. Just think of it like adventure, that's the reason he said.

His best friend always likes new things, never feels nervous or afraid. All he considered challenges and adventures. Sometimes Sanji wonders if his friend is really an adult with all his demeanor as he pleases him. But that's what makes him an interesting and not boring person. If you could say they are very contradictory, Sanji is quite serious while Luffy is always acting casually. But somehow Sanji is still comfortable with their friendship. Otherwise how could it have lasted six years, almost seven in fact. It is a miracle indeed.

"Sanji!"

Sanji snapped out of his reverie when he heard someone calling his name. He turned to the young man who was running not far from there. He smiled and waved back Luffy's enthusiastic hand.

“Finally arrived! It's quite far from my apartment." Luffy said when he arrived in front of Sanji.

“That's because your apartment is in another part of town. You chose an apartment close to the campus area, right? "

"I didn't choose. Sabo who forced me to stay there. He chose that location so that I wouldn't be late to campus. You know that sometimes I have a hard time getting up in the morning."

"Of course. I almost forgot your habit. " Sneered Sanji.

"Hey!" Luffy pretended to be offended and pouted.

Sanji smiled a little at Luffy's behavior. "Come in. Let's just talk inside. "

"Okay!"

When he entered the restaurant, Luffy was greeted by a melody that was playing. Apart from that the Baratie looks so very comfortable, carrying a classic theme to the restaurant's decoration, it doesn't lose its family atmosphere. Luffy is also spoiled by the neat decorations without reducing the efficiency of the place. Everything feels so perfect. Sanji took Luffy to a more private area because it was currently lunch time and the restaurant was quite busy with visitors. "Let's just sit here."

Without saying much, Luffy sat across from Sanji, he was still not free from his admiration for this place. "Is this restaurant really yours?"

"Not really. My father owns it.”Sanji replied casually.

"It's the same, right?" Seeing Sanji who only raised his eyebrows made Luffy sigh."Sometimes I forget that my best friend is a rich person."

"I don't want to hear about it from someone who is the son of one of the big businessmen in Japan." Sanji replied mockingly.

“Forget it then. I don't want to discuss that" Luffy picked up the menu book located on the table and started looking for which food he wanted to try.

Sanji paid attention to Luffy's behavior, he knew very well that his best friend was not too close to his parents and usually avoided talking about them. Luffy prefers to discuss his two brothers if you have to talk about family matters. Not wanting to make the atmosphere awkward, Sanji followed Luffy's wishes and forgot their previous conversation. "You can order anything. No need to hesitate." Said Sanji.

"Are you sure? You can't regret it later. Shishishiii."

"Will not." Sanji also called one of the waiter to take their order. And sure enough, without a doubt Luffy ordered several menus at once. Sanji knew his best friend had a bottomless stomach, but had never seen it in person. The waiter who took their orders was a little confused by the number of orders requested by Luffy, occasionally the waiter glanced at Sanji to check whether this was true or not. Sanji just nodded and gestured to take down everything.

"Please wait a moment for your order." The waiter left the table after finishing taking the order and left the two of them.

"Are you sure you can finish everything you ordered?" Asked Sanji after a while.

"Of course. You don't mind right?" Asked Luffy.

“As long as you eat it all and don't waste food I won't comment." Replied Sanji casually. "But watch out if that happens. I will kick your ass!" he added threateningly.

Luffy just laughed and raised his thumb in approval. “Sanji, you also study at Raftel University right? What's the place like?"

“I think it's normal. Maybe it's because I haven't thought much about it all this time. But Raftel is the best school here, so you don't need to doubt about the quality.” Sanji explained while smoking his cigarette.

“You're so boring. I can't hear anything interesting from you.” Luffy just frowned at Sanjji who wasn't as enthusiastic as he had imagined.

"I've been there almost three years, so for me there is nothing interesting anymore."

"Nonetheless. Well, I'll know when I get there.”

Sanji shook his head, his friend's way of thinking was hard to understand. "But why did you decide to move? Isn't your past campus also one of the best campuses in East Blue? After all, you moved at such an awkward time in my opinion."

Luffy is confused for a moment after hearing Sanji's question. He didn't know where to start and wasn't sure whether to be honest or not. Luffy believes Sanji won't underestimate him just because of this, but he's still not ready.

"Luffy?"

Luffy sighed, "No special reason, I just wanted to."

Sanji could see the doubt in Luffy's tone, other than that the expression on his face didn't match his statement. There was regret and guilt behind the smile he showed. it's not hard to see it especially since Luffy is not the type to lie. Obviously there is something Luffy is hiding and it is not something simple if he chooses to lie. Even so, Sanji appreciated Luffy's decision and didn't try to dig any deeper. He also forgot about that one discussion and changed to another topic. "Where have you been around?"

Luffy smiled, satisfied with the change in topic his best friend offered him. “I haven't gone anywhere. You know I've been busy tidying up my things since yesterday. I can't wait to explore. Would have been nice!"

"I can show you around if you want."

"Good idea. It would be nice if there were more people."

The two of them put off their conversation as the waiter started serving their orders. All orders haven't arrived yet considering Luffy ordered many menus, there are at least five main menus, four side dishes, two kinds of soup, two drinks and don't forget to have a large portion of dessert. Sanji only ordered one set of food from appetizer to dessert like most people and he was satisfied with it.

While enjoying their food, they talked about many things. They will not run out of material when Luffy starts talking. The atmosphere was so friendly even though it was their first meeting and Sanji was satisfied to see Luffy enthusiastic about their meeting. After Luffy finished all the food he ordered (Sanji had already finished, of course), they decide to drive around the New World. Luffy can already imagine the excitement on the trip later.

"You just wait in front of the Baratie, I'll take my motorbike and pick you up there later."

"Okay. Don't be too long!"

They parted ways, Sanji went to the restaurant parking area while Luffy went to the front of the Baratie to wait for Sanji. Luffy chooses one of the seats in front of the restaurant to wait for Sanji. Luffy didn't think that his short journey from the restaurant door to the chair that was no more than twenty meters would be disturbed. He hit something or rather someone. Suddenly his gaze darkened because now his face was on the chest of the person he hit. "Ouch!"

"Hey, watch your step!" The person Luffy hit sounded really annoyed by the incident.

Luffy dared to look at the person in front of him after distancing himself from him. "Sorry, accidentally. Are you okay?"

The man who was hit was staring at Luffy from toe to head over and over again. Trying to recognize the figure in front of him. He felt familiar with the small man in front of him.

Because he didn't get a response, Luffy felt awkward, especially when he could feel the gaze of the man in front of him. It felt uncomfortable to be noticed like that. "Erm .. you heard me?"

The man seemed to wake up from his thoughts and returned to pay attention to the young man in front of him. When he saw the scar under the left eye, the man smiled. He knew very well who was in front of him. “Luffy! You're Luffy right?"

"Yes, I'm Luffy" Luffy was confused by the change in the attitude of the man in front of him. What initially looked unfriendly turned friendly. "Do we know each other?"

"Come on, can't you remember me." The man made a wounded expression that was deliberately made up. “We used to live next to each other and often played together. You're from East Blue, right?"

Luffy looked at the man in front of him, if they really know each other why doesn't Luffy remember? Luffy will never forget to know someone who has green hair. “I am from East Blue. But I don't remember ever meeting someone like you."

The man smiled faintly. "Maybe you don't recognize me because my appearance is a bit different from before. Roronoa Zoro. Do you remember that name?"

Roronoa Zoro? A name that sounds familiar. Didn't he say about living next door? "Zoro?"

"Yup. Zoro." The man replied firmly.

Trying to remember the past is not easy if the person is different in appearance. But after paying close attention to the young man's eyes, he saw it. Luffy remembers that perspective. A gaze filled with confidence in that beautiful chocolate irish. “Zoro! Is this true? I didn't dream of meeting you right?”

"Of course not."

"Zoro!" Luffy hugged Zoro enthusiastically. “I know you live in this city. But I didn't expect to meet you this soon."

Zoro returned Luffy's hug and released a longing that was unexpectedly so strong. "It's been a long time, as I remember you were still small and often cried. But if you pay close attention, you're still small, haven't changed much then."

Luffy let go of his hug and stared at Zoro with puffed cheeks, “I already grow up, you know. It is you who are too big."

Zoro chuckled at Luffy's adorable reaction. Even though he tried to look fierce, his childish face didn't help at all. Luffy actually looks cute because of it. "What are you doing here?"

“I finished having lunch with Sanji. And you know what, he will take me around the city now. " Luffy replied excitedly. He had forgotten Zoro's teasing.

"I mean, what are you doing in this town? Are you on vacation? "

"Oh..Shisishi .. now I live here in New Word."

Zoro raised his eyebrows, still couldn't believe what he heard. "You live here?"

"Yupz."

When he was about to ask again, Zoro's attention turned to the motorbike that stopped on the road not far from where they were standing. Sanji honked his horn and waved his hand at Luffy."Sorry Zoro, I think I have to go, Sanji has arrived."

Zoro took out the phone from his pocket and handed it to Luffy. Luffy glanced confusedly at Zoro. "Write down your number, I will call you later."

Luffy obeyed Zoro's words and handed back his phone after he finished. "Nice to meet you again Zoro. See you later!"

"Nice to meet you Luffy." Zoro watched Luffy approaching Sanji. After the two of them were away and out of sight, Zoro went to the place where he parked his car. It was too late and Kuina would nag him.

\- line break -

When Zoro got into the car, he was greeted with a frown on Kuina's face. Kuina is Zoro's cousin who often spends time with him. Kuina is also famous for her cranky and spoiled demeanor. Even so, Zoro still couldn't ignore her.

“You took so long. You said it was just a moment."

"Sorry, I met someone earlier. That's why it took a long time. ”Zoro returned to running his car and drove casually while occasionally looking at his cousin.

"Who apparently did you meet" Asked Kuina curiously.

"Do you remember when I used to tell you about the little boy who lived next door to my house when I was living in East Blue?"

"Hmh. If I'm not mistaken the name is Luffy right? Monkey D. Luffy. " Kuina answered while placing her index finger on the chin.

"Yes, Monkey D. Luffy. You do remember.”Zoro couldn't hide his enthusiasm. Talking about Luffy always got him excited. Luffy hasn't changed much, his body is still small and looks weak. Her skin which looks pale also doesn't help at all. Luffy is still as cute as he used to be.

"Is he here? How come?" Ask Kuina again.

"I have no idea. But he said that he lives here now. " Zoro stopped his car just as the red light started flashing at the crossroads not far in front of their vehicle. "I've asked for his phone number. I'll call him later and ask more details."

"Up to you." Kuina looked at the road in front of her, when the car started moving again she felt that this trip would not be the one she liked. "Where are you taking me? You didn't explain anything to me earlier. As long as you ask for company."

Zoro blinked,"I haven't told you yet?"

"You didn't say anything."

"Sorry." Zoro didn't feel guilty despite saying that."We're going to Nami's house."

From the scene before her eyes Kuina turned to look at Zoro, she looked sarcastically at her cousin. “To Nami's house? What are we there for? You never learn, huh."

"Kuina."

"You know I don't like her, why do you bring me there." Kuina exclaimed irritated.

"Just this once." Zoro tried to convince Kuina.

"I can't believe you. After everything she did put you off, are you still nice to her? You are too good or stupid?" Kuina had absolutely no intention of covering up her dislike. Even though Zoro is her cousin, she doesn't like what he is doing. Moreover, according to Kuina, Zoro only hurt himself.

"After all he is still my best friend. I can't just ignore it. " Zoro steered his car to a house not far from the main road. He parked his car when he arrived at Nami's house. "This will only be a moment. So you have to be patient."

Kuina sighed. "Okay. But I don't wanna deal with her okay! I'm just accompanying you. "

Zoro smiled. "Thank you."

They got out of the car and walked to the house that was currently in front of them. A two-story house with a minimalist style with a combination of white paint and soft cream makes the house look comfortable. Even though the one before her eyes was beautiful, Kuina still didn't like it one bit. Because she doesn't like the people who live in it.  
After waiting for a while finally the door in front of them opened. A servant greeted them. “Welcome, Mr.Roronoa. Miss Nami is waiting for you."

"Thank you. Where can I find him? ”Zoro tried to be polite.

“You can go straight to the living room. Miss name is there." The servant closed the door after inviting Zoro and Kuina to enter.

"Then we'll go there ourselves, no need to take us there." Zoro also rushed to the family room. This is not the first time he has come to Nami's house, it can be said that he has memorized all the parts in it.

When he got there, Zoro was surprised by what he met. Not only was Nami sitting on the couch, beside her was a figure he really didn't like. Trafalgar D. Water Law.

"Zoro. Finally you came." Nami greeted when she realized Zoro and Kuina's arrival.

Zoro forced a smile and tried to ignore Law's existence."Hi Nami.Sorry make you wait."

"No problem. Please, sit."

Zoro pulled Kuina and invited her to one of the existing couch. Zoro could feel that Law was watching him. Even though his face was expressionless, Zoro could see the dislike radiated by his eyes. Because he also feels the same way. The three of them had known each other for a long time. Given that all three have attended the same school since high school. Besides that, now Law and Zoro are both studying at Raftel University even though they almost never meet because they have different majors.

"What made you call me here" Zoro wanted to immediately finish his business in this place because he didn't want to make Kuina even more uncomfortable.

Nami smiled at Zoro, he took Law's hand beside him and held it tightly."I want to tell you the happy news. Me and Law, we are finally getting married."

Maybe being surprised can be said to be too ordinary when compared to Zoro's current feelings. Zoro felt himself being stabbed with a sword right into his heart. It hurts to hear those words. "Married?"

"Not getting married right away, we'll get engaged first." Nami didn't notice Zoro's discomfort and remained normal. “The engagement party will be held together with my birthday party in July. It's still a long time but I can't wait to tell you."

Kuina was no less surprised by Zoro. She looked at Nami in disbelief. Nami knows that Zoro likes her and still can't forget her. But that woman even casually told Zoro the news of her marriage? "We're going home now!" without waiting for an answer, Kuina pulled Zoro and started to leave the place. She could no longer hold back his emotions. Can not linger in the same place with a woman who hurt her cousin.

Zoro didn't say anything. He followed Kuina without protest and returned to his car. He still couldn't understand very well what had just happened, all happened so fast.

"I told you I don't like that girl." Kuina's comment when she was in the car.

Zoro did not respond, he just drove his car and started to move away from the place. Zoro feels like the dumbest person right now. Trapped in the feelings of the past that still ensnared him today. If this is just a nightmare, Zoro hopes that it will end soon.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's first day at Raftel University

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice to be back with a new chapter.  
> I am also very grateful to all of you who took the time to read my story. I hope you guys like it till the end.  
> I also want to thank Theyt67, Mjscev, and Happy Weeb for leaving their comments and giving their opinion. I really appreciate it.😊
> 
> never forget to remind that english is not my main language, so sorry in advance if there are grammar mistakes and other writing mistakes. see you in the next chapter.

After driving around town all day Luffy finally returned to his apartment. Sanji really spoiled Luffy during the trip. Wherever Luffy asked him to go he agreed. At the end of the trip Sanji took Luffy home and parted ways with him, promising to meet him at the campus the next day.

Luffy went to take a shower to clean himself up, all his trips today made him quite tired. He is very happy to be able to visit many places and one of his favorite places is Saboady Park. Even though he only saw him from afar, Luffy already imagined the excitement he would feel at that place. After taking a shower, Luffy took the time to prepare for tomorrow's needs. He didn't want to forget anything and make it difficult on his first day. Luffy didn't have much to prepare, he just took one of his bags and put everything he needed. Laptops, books, pens, wallets, and most importantly his favorite headphones.The ringtone from his cellphone distracted Luffy. He picks up the phone which he puts on the bed and sees who is calling him. When he saw Sabo's name on Luffy's phone screen, he remembered that he forgot to reply to a message from his brother a few days ago. With no other choice, Luffy picked up the phone.

"Ha-hai Sabo!" said Luffy nervously.

"Luffy, after ignoring my message these past few days, is that all you can say?"

Luffy heard clearly the irritation in Sabo's tone and felt guilty about it. "Sorry, Sabo. I forgot to reply to your message. Mmm, you know I'm busy tidying up my stuff? After all finished I went straight to sleep so I didn't have time to look at my phone again."

“Don't do things like that again! You know Lu, you can make me worry."

"Yes Sabo, I promise I won't do it again." Luffy tries to convince his brother.

"Oh .. by the way, Ace is also annoyed because you didn't reply to his message. Just get ready with the anger later. " Sabo purposely teased his younger brother with the image of Ace being moody.

Instantly Luffy was getting more and more annoyed because the little mistake he did before would make him bother like this. Facing his two overprotective brothers gave him a headache. "Ugh ..." Luffy was speechless.

Sabo, who heard his brother complain, could only laugh, “You have to face it no matter what. Oh yeah, how are things there? You're not causing trouble, are you?"

"Come on Sabo, it hasn't been a week since I'm here. you think what could happen?" Luffy was offended by his brother's question. "Trust me a little."

"Lu, I trust you. It's just that you know you're very easy to get into trouble? And I doubt you didn't experience it this time either."

"I will deal with it later anyway, so there's no need to worry." Luffy replied casually.

For a while Sabo didn't comment, Luffy had to check whether they were still connected or not. "Sabo?"

“Lu, whatever happens I will always be on your side. You must remember that you are not alone. Okay? "

Luffy was a little surprised by the change in Sabo's mood, Luffy immediately knew what he was saying. Sabo comments about the problems that have made him move to his current place. Luffy never doubted that his brother was always there for him. "Thank you Sabo. I will always remember it."

Not happy with the gloomy of the conversation, Luffy finally told him about his trip that day to Sabo. He told stories with great enthusiasm. After being satisfied with all that he said, they ended their conversation and said goodnight to each other. Luffy lying on his bed lost his mind for a moment. He didn't do anything and just stared at the roof of his house in silence. He knows that his current life will not be easy, even so Luffy believes he can definitely get through it.

-Line Break-

His lecture that day was quite tiring, Sanji had a lot to do from start to finish. His class will have a simulated event buffet for a wedding party for their new project. Everyone in the class was divided into groups to work on the project. Sanji's group consists of five people, he works with Puding, Vivi, Bartolomeo and Chiffon. They are responsible for decoration issues for the event. This project will last for a week later because all the preparations do take time. The highlight of the event on the last day they will show everything they have done in other classes, the concept is like an exhibition. And the success or failure of the event will determine the grade they get for their class.

Sanji and his group members get together after their class is over to discuss their project. Sanji has no problem with his group members, he has worked with them several times. Especially Puding and Bartolomeo. They are both reliable and always do their job to the fullest.

"So, what theme will we choose? Anyone want to give advice? " Vivi asked while watching her friends. "I think we can choose a romantic theme. Decorating a room with an atmosphere that can get us carried away with romance is indeed quite challenging."

"If I prefer classic theme, decoration with a minimalist concept and also modern of course." Bartolomeo's proposal.

"We can also consider the theme of Nature, I can already imagine a beautiful garden and also all the flowers and plants that adorn every corner of the room." Chiffon also suggested her opinion.

"In my opinion, we just choose a simple theme. A rustic theme sounds more warm and more familiar. We can also combine it with other concepts, of course.”Puding tries to find a theme that allows them to be creative later. After expressing her opinion she also looked at Sanji who had not yet expressed his idea."Sanji? What will you choose?"

Sanji looked at his friends and gave Puding his best smile. “I agree with Puding-chan's suggestion. The rustic theme is not bad, we can do a lot of things later. We can also add a natural feel like Chiffon-chan wanted. With the right arrangements we will also get the romantic vibe that Vivi-chan said.”

"What about me? I prefer an elegant theme. The rustic theme seems too relaxed in my opinion. " Bartolomeo argued.

“The requests of the ladies are more important Bartolomeo. You can't be selfish. " Sanji's comment relaxed. To him pleasing the ladies is more important than pleasing his one friend.

Before Bartolomeo could protest again Vivi taught him to speak. “I think Sanji's suggestion is the most profitable for us. We can combine all of our ideas and create a satisfying event."

"I do not mind." Chiffon Comment.

"Then we will do research about what we will use for the event later. You guys make a list of necessary items,tomorrow we will choose from the list and perfect our plan. How?“ Vivi, who is the group leader, asked all her friends. All of them who were there agreed and would do it, even Bartolomeo had forgotten his frustration at feeling neglected. After all he wanted to do his best.

"Then see you tomorrow." Chiffon cleared her belongings and prepared to head home. The others followed Chiffon to leave the classroom. They separated after leaving the building, Bartolomeo and Chiffon go together to the campus parking lot while Vivi headed straight to the front of the campus because the pickup was waiting for them. Puding saw Sanji go towards the cafeteria and ran after him.

"Sanji!"

"Puding-chan, what's wrong?" Sanji asked when Pudding was at his side.

"You still have business, right? Why don't you go home right away?"

“Ah, I have to meet one of my friends from the journalism department. Today is his first day here and I promise to meet him at the cafeteria after college." Sanji explained while still walking towards the cafeteria in the western part of the campus.

Raftel has two quite large cafeteria. The first cafeteria is on the west side of the campus and is usually dominated by first and second year students. Meanwhile, the Cafeteria in the east is dominated by third and fourth level students. There are no special rules, of course, it's just that because the cafeteria location is closer to each level, so indirectly there is such a division. Although it is not uncommon for first and second year students to be in the East Cafeteria and vice versa.

"New students? Even though it's almost the end of the semester, it must be quite hard for him,”commented Puding.

"So it is. That's why I want to see it. Although I doubt he will have any trouble.”

“Oh, you seem very sure. Who is this person? I am being curious."

Sanji watched Pudding walking beside him, he could see his friend's enthusiasm and curiosity. "You could say he is an old friend, I've known him for more than six years. He is very cheerful and full of enthusiasm. You must like him."

“Sounds interesting. You have to introduce me to him."

Sanji chuckled."Of course Pudding-chan"

-Line Break-

Luffy lived his first day with gusto, joining all of his classes that day and meeting some new friends. Luffy immediately got along with Eustass Kid and Jewelry Boney even though they just met. Eustass Kid's wild and whimsical style makes him an easy person to talk to. Jewelry Boney, who is also Eustass Kid's girlfriend, is no less interesting. The tomboyish Boney sometimes doesn't care about his surroundings, but she's a very considerate person when she gets along with someone. She also has the same big appetite as Luffy. So Luffy shouldn't be embarrassed because of their similar attitudes.

For today Luffy doesn't have many classes, only two to be precise he has to follow and it's all over. Kid invited him to have lunch at the campus cafeteria to get to know each other better. Luffy also agreed with the idea. He didn't forget to send a message to Sanji about the location, so Sanji could find him later. They promised to meet after their class was over.

The three of them sat at one of the tables after buying food from the existing stand. Considering that two of them had high appetites and bottomless stomach, the food on the table was quite a lot. From hot dogs, sandwiches, burgers, fries, riceballs and don't forget to drink to get rid of their thirst.

“Luffy, you said you were from East Blue right? What's interesting there? "Asked Boney while enjoying his burger.

"Nothing special, the city is the same as the one here. Oh, East Blue has a great beach. I like the sea, so one of the activities I do most often in my spare time is exploring the beaches in East Blue. Everywhere I've been and they are all amazing. ”Explained Luffy excitedly.

“Beach? sounds fun. Unfortunately in New Word there are more mountains than beaches."

“Mountain sounds quite interesting to explore, maybe after I get used to everything here I can go hiking and camping. Isn't it fun? "Luffy can already imagine the atmosphere of the camp with the beautiful scenery around him.

Kid just smiled at Luffy's comment, "You seem the type who can't stay at home."

Lufffy snorted, “Kid, you can't just stay home and do nothing. I could die from boredom."

"Try to understand Luffy, Kid is not the type to like outdoor activities. Even for sports he prefers the gym rather than in the open. For him it's troublesome." Boney's comment.

Luffy looked at Kid with disbelief, full of confident he put his hand on Kid's shoulder, "I'll teach you how to have fun!"

"Hey!" Kid shook off Luffy's hand and tried not to be offended by the teasing from his newfriend and his girlfriend. Luffy and Boney just laughed at Kid's reaction when they teased him.

In the middle of their conversation two people approached their table. Kid saw the two people who sat at the table and smiled at those who had already sat there first. Kid feels awkward but tries to act normal. Luffy, who knew the person who had just arrived, just smiled and greeted him. "Finally you came Sanji. I thought you wouldn't come until later. "

Realizing that Luffy knew the newcomer, Kid and Boney looked at each other and were surprised. They also looked at the two newcomers closely. Luffy who saw his friend confused just laughed at it. "Shisishiii. Kid this is my friend Sanji. " Luffy pointed at Sanji while staring at Kid. "Sanji, this is my new friend Kid and Boney." He added as he looked at Sanji.

Sanji stretched out his hand and shook hands with the two of them. "Vinsmoke Sanji."

"Eustass Kid."

"Jewelry Boney"

Luffy is still trying to enjoy his sandwich while staring at the girl next to Sanji. "Sanji, who is that friend next to you?"

“This is my friend, Puding-chan. Puding-chan this is Luffy, the person I told you before."

Pudding observed the young man in front of him. His body is not too big, his black hair that looks messy makes him look cute. What makes him unable to forget is his smile, which looks very bright and also seems to warm his surroundings. Makes you feel comfortable and you can't help but smile. “Hello everyone, my name is Charlotte Puding. Nice to meet you."

“Hi Puding, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meet you."

Pudding raised an eyebrow and looked at Luffy carefully, “Monkey D.? are you from the Monkey family?"

Luffy was also confused when he saw Pudding's reaction when she heard his name. "Is there a problem?"

"Umb, of course not. It's just that I didn't expect to hear that name here. Your family includes a family that is quite respected in the business world. My brother and mother also talked about your family. " Puding felt guilty after seeing Luffy's expression suddenly change after she explained the reason when she heard Luffy's name. Se can also feel the discomfort of Sanji who is next to her.. Kid and Boney who don't know anything are just silent and don't know what to say.

For Luffy this is not the first time he has heard someone comment about his family. Even so, he did not expect to meet someone who knew about his family so quickly apart from Sanji. He felt uncomfortable knowing this fact.

Sanji, who felt his friend's discomfort, looked for another topic of conversation to break the ice. "So how was your day? is Raftel what you imagine?"

Luffy smiled at Sanji while giving a look that was meaningful to thank him for helping him, his best friend really knows him well. “Not bad. Although I haven't been to many places, but so far it's been quite fun. Oh, you must not have thought that one of my teachers has such a funny face. His name is Mr. Kizaru, I can hardly help laughing because I saw his expression."

"You always laugh because of trivial things." Kid mocked Luffy.

"That's better than you who are always grumpy and easy to get emotional." Boney didn't want to lose to tease Kid. It's always nice to see the reaction.

"Whose boyfriend are you actually? You only met Luffy one day, but you kept on his side! Huhft! " Kid began to get annoyed because he was too carried away.

"Shishisshi ... Kid you are so cute." Luffy could only laugh at his friend's reaction.

“Looks like you're starting to like this place. Glad to hear." Sanji took his cigarette to calm him down.

They also exchange news and get to know each other even closer. Kid and Boney know Luffy and Sanji better and vice versa. Pudding did not comment too much because she still felt guilty for making the atmosphere uncomfortable.

When it got dark they just realized that their surroundings were also getting quiet. Only a few people were left there. They also decided to go home.

"Luffy, you went home alone, right?" Asked Sanji when he was alone with Luffy. Kid and Boney had gone , while Puding left in her car.

"Yes, why?"

"I'll take you. Just wait at the gate, I'll take my bike first."

“Cool. Thanks Sanji. Who knows if you are the first to arrive at the gate, if I'm a little late it means I haven't come out of the toilet. Okay?"

"Hai... hai ."

-Line break-

Trafalgar Law could only remain silent in his place and could not comment on anything. Currently, his two friends Sachi and Penguin are arguing about who is the most attractive of the girls they like. Each of them did not want to give in at all and always gave reasons that seemed to justify their opinion. And Law really doesn't want to get involved in this ridiculous problem.

It has been a long time since Law has bothered about romance, his friends always commented that he already has a partner so Law doesn't need to worry about anything. In fact, Law did not enjoy the situation at all.

Everyone always thinks that his life is perfect. How not, Law has a harmonious family even though his parents are adoptive parents. Enjoy a life that can be said to be sufficient with all the facilities you can get like a car and you don't need to think about money, for example. Another thing that makes others jealous is the fact that Law is a smart kid, he is often said to be one of the best students at Raftel University. Who wouldn't want to feel the same way as him?

Truly Law's life is far from perfect. Their biological families are all gone, they died because of the plague where they came from. Law also had a difficult time before meeting his adoptive father Corazon. His life is not as easy as people imagine. 

Even though his meeting with Corazon changed his life for the better, there were events that made him unable to enjoy his life. Especially now that Law feels his freedom has been taken away and he feels trapped. The incident two years ago had completely changed his life. As if all that wasn't happening was enough, his future was filled with something ridiculous to him. How can you spend the rest of your life with someone you don't really love? The thought of all this gave him a headache. Law himself is not sure whether he will be able to feel something in his current life. All the paths of his life were arranged and Law could only sit quietly and follow the path prepared for him. Maybe if there was something that could make him step out of his safe zone, Law might still change. He just need something worth fighting for.

"………. You agree, right?"

Law snapped out of his thought when Sachi called out his name. "What?"

Sachi sighed, "You've been listening, haven't you?"

Law closed his eyes with his hands for a moment. He looked at Sachi and smiled mockingly, “No. I'm sorry I'm not interested in your discussion."

"You are indeed an extraordinary friend. Thank you." Penguin replied in a clear sarcasm.

"It's true after all, you guys are just wasting your time." Law got up from his seat and prepared to leave his two friends.

"Law next Saturday, you're going to Hancock's birthday party, right?" Sachi stopped Law before he could take a step.

"Party? Hancock's having a party? ” Asked Law a little confused.

"Yes, seriously. I was also surprised when I heard that. But what I heard was that all of the batches were invited." Add Penguin.

“I didn't expect her to invite men too. As far as I know she really doesn't like men. " Comment Law.

"Maybe this time it's an excavation?" Sachi crossed her arms making a gesture like he was deep in thought. "So are you coming or not?"

Law sighed, “I don't know. I'm not in the mood to party." Law continued his intention to leave. "See you tomorrow."

Law walked down the hallway of his campus building. It was getting late and the campus was getting quiet. Law likes to spend time until the afternoon on campus, either by busying himself in the library or just hanging out with his friends. There is no one in his house so no one will comment on what he did. Corazon is on duty far away. The life of a navy is not easy.

Law walked quite a distance, today he found a parking space around the economics faculty building, which is adjacent to his faculty. He had to park his car there because the parking area around his faculty was under renovation. Law's mind made him not focus and ignore the path in front of him. When his body seemed to hit something then Law paid attention to his surroundings.

"Uughh, damn ..!"

Law saw something or rather someone who had fallen in the corridor. Law realized that he had hit that person. Law reached out to help him up, “Sorry, are you okay? I didn't pay attention to my surroundings."

When the young man saw Law he was just dumbfounded and stared blankly. They stare at each other for some time. Feeling uncomfortable with the gaze directed at him, Law tried to make the person in front of him notice his existence. He made a sound to wake the person up. "Ehem."

The young man blushed when he found himself fixated on Law and unconsciously looked at him intensively. He accepted Law's helping hand to help him up again.

"Once again, I'm sorry." Law commented when he was face to face with the young man.

Law watched closely the figure that was now in front of him. The young man was small, he was not very tall either. He is wearing a red hodie and dark blue jeans that are partially rolled up. His black hair was not styled and was left messy. The wound under his left eye was the only thing that made the young man look a little grown up with a face like his own. But what made Law unable to forget the young man in front of him was the smile on his face when he spoke.

"No need to apologize. I guess I didn't pay attention to the road either." The young man replied casually with a big smile.

Somehow he didn't know but without realizing it Law smiled when he saw the young man smiling. "Fine if you say like that."

"You also want to go home, right? Or do you want to go to night class?"

Law was surprised by the young man's attitude, he acted like he knew each other and casually asked questions. Law also thoughtlessly responded to the young man."The plan was so. Before I met you here."

“Shishishiii. Then I better not hold you back for long. I also don't want to make Sanji wait long,"

Law only watched as the young man walked past him who was still in place. It wasn't too far when Law saw the young man turning around and looked back at him. “I'm Monkey D. Luffy. I hope to see you again later. See you!"Luffy ran and left Law who was still amazed at his place.

After Luffy disappeared from his sight, Law continued his journey to the parking lot. Law still hasn't completely forgotten what happened just now. Feeling strange with the situation earlier but on the one hand happy with the experience.

"Monkey D. Luffy? What a strange man." He muttered.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy is curious.
> 
> law and zoro have a lot of thoughts.
> 
> and let's meet Ace and Sabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nice to see you again. sorry for the delayed post.  
> thank you very much for those of you who still want to read until now. and I appreciate every comment you leave. it makes me happy and even more excited about my story. 😊
> 
> English is not my first language so I apologize for grammar mistakes and other writing mistakes.
> 
> enjoy this chapter. See you again 😉

*Luffy P.O.V*

We arrived at the apartment after stopping by the supermarket on our way home. I asked Sanji to accompany me shopping for daily necessities because I didn't have time to shop for anything when I arrived in New Word. My groceries are quite a lot, ranging from groceries, drinks, toiletries and equipment for cleaning. Besides accompanying me, Sanji also offered to make dinner for me,of course I gladly accepted it. I also invited him to eat with me as well because he already bothered to cook. While Sanji was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner I unpacked my groceries and put them in their respective places to keep busy.

Actually I still think about the man I met when I was going home earlier. The man was quite attractive, he had a tall and well-built body. His slightly dark skin made him look masculine. The man's eyes looked sad and there were black shadows under his eyes. Maybe he didn't get enough sleep? Which is hard to forget is when the man reached out his hand to help me up. His hands were tattooed with symbols I didn't understand and death spellings on his fingers. When someone saw something like that, they usually felt scared, but I was even more interested. I like it. And I wonder if he still has any other tattoos besides that. He also wore a white hat with a dotted pattern, his hat looked very soft. I'm regret I didn't ask the man's name. Now I don't know whether I can meet him again or not, I want to find him and get to know him better. But I don't know where to start, should I go around all of Raftel?

After all the items I bought were neatly arranged I decided to sit at the dining table and watch Sanji cook. It's quite nice to see Sanji at work. He works neatly and quickly without any wasted movements I don't really know much about cooking but when I saw Sanji working I was sure his abilities were not inferior to professional chefs. Well that was Sanji's dream,so I thought it was natural for him.

"Sanji, what are you cooking?"

"Lasagna." Sanji glanced at me briefly before refocusing on his cooking.

"Sounds good, I can't wait."

"You still have to wait, I'm only halfway there" replied Sanji.

I pouted and Sanji just shook his head when he saw my reaction. Not wanting to disturb Sanji's concentration, I took out my phone to see if there were any messages or not. I don't want to repeat my previous mistakes. Ace still hasn't contacted me. According to Sabo, he is currently busy with his new job so he hasn't had time to scold me. But Sabo assured me that Ace still hasn't gotten over the matter. Just thinking about it gives me goosebumps. I didn't want think about that for now, I looked at the incoming messages and read them one by one.

God_Ussop [Friday, 9:30]  
Hey Luffy, looks like you forgot me huh?  
You haven't notified me since you got to New Word.

TonytonyChopper [Friday, 16:45]  
Luffy how are you? I know you just moved in, but I already miss you.  
After you left, I'm a little lonely. Even though there are other friends,whithout you everything feel different.

Akagami_Shanks [Saturday, 07.15]  
Anchor! How New Word, you have no trouble right? Is it necessary for your beloved uncle to visit you there?

Sabo [Saturday, 11.40]  
Lu, don't forget to buy medicine and first aid for the house. You never know what will happen.

Mom [Saturday, 12:15]  
Luffy, don't forget to tidy up your apartment. Mom doesn't want to imagine the state of your messy apartment. Do not forget to keep your health.

Phoenix_Marco [Saturday 13:30]  
Luffy, you shouldn't ignore Ace, I'm tired of hearing his complaints every day because there's no news from you.

I was quite surprised by the incoming message. I haven't really paid attention to my phone since the last time Sabo called. I replied to messages one by one while smiling to myself. Maybe because seeing my strange behavior, Sanji couldn't help but ask.

"Looks like you are very happy, there is something interesting huh."

"Umm-umm. I'm replying to messages that have been received since the last day. I've been ignoring it until today. " I looked at Sanji just as he was alternating the pasta and meat on the pan. Looks like our dinner will be ready soon.

"It's not like you just ignore your friends like that."

"Actually I didn't mean that. It's just that yesterday I was too busy to notice." I answered casually.

Sanji raised his eyebrows, "But yesterday you immediately replied to my message."

"Shishishii. that's another problem. I don't know why but I'm always enthusiastic about the messages you send, so I always try to be quick to respond." I could see the blush on Sanji's face after he heard my comment. Although it didn't take long because Sanji returned to his usual calm face.

"Glad to hear that," he replied dryly.

I returned to focus on replying to my message, I just replied to Ussop's message and still have to reply to other messages. After finishing replying to all, I intend to put my phone to help Sanji prepare the utensils when a new message arrives. How quickly did they reply? I opened it and did not move from the chair I was in. Instead of getting replies from my friends before, I got messages from numbers I didn't know. I was curious and saw the message.

Unknown number [Monday, 19:15]  
Hey Luffy! This is my number, Zoro.  
I just had time to write a message now. I hope you don't forget me. Again.

Strawhat_Luffy [Monday, 19:17]  
Hey Zoro! So glad you finally contacted me, I thought you forgot me this time.

Honestly, I almost forgot about Zoro, my mind is currently full of the man in the white hat with the dots patern. But how could I say it to Zoro? seriously? I also save the number so that it makes it easier for me. Since there has been no response yet, I returned to my original intention of helping Sanji. I took the plates and cutlery off the shelf and set them on the table. I also didn't forget to prepare drinks, water and orange juice that I just bought earlier. Satisfied with what I was doing, I approached Sanji to see if he had finished cooking or not.

Sanji lifted the pan of stir-fried vegetables onto the serving plate, he realized I was approaching him. "You're impatient huh."

I smiled, "I'm already hungry you know. Besides, the smell of your cooking really tempted me."

"Everything is ready soon. You can bring this to the dining table." Sanji gave the plate filled with stir-fried vegetables to me. I looked at the food that was now in my hand, Sanji's food did look attractive but that didn't mean I was happy to see broccoli, carrots and potatoes. Vegetables are not my first choice regarding food. Seeing the expression on my face that looked displeased, Sanji made a firm comment. “Don't have a face like that. You also have to eat vegetables for your health."

I didn't answer and chose to bring it to the dining table according to Sanji's wish. After waiting for a while Sanji caught up with me in a dining table while carrying Lasagna in his hand. I can already smell its delicious aroma.

"We can eat now, the Lasagna is ready." Sanji put the lasagna on the table and sat across from me.

"Finally!"

Sanji chuckled seeing me enthusiastically welcome his food. We took it for ourselves and started eating.

"Sanji, this is delicious." I eat my food with enjoyment. Sanji's cooking is truly extraordinary.

"Of course. Who do you think is cooking?" Sanji answered slightly curtly.

"I would love it if I could eat your food every day. Even Sabo's cooking is not this good."

"Sabo can cook?" Asked Sanji

“If mom is away and we are hungry usually sabo cooks because among the three of us, Sabo is the most reliable when it comes to food. Ace and I can only make simple meals. The important thing is that the food is cooked and can be eaten. Sabo always makes fun of us for it."

"I can imagine it."

It didn't take long for us to finish our dinner. After clearing up what was left on the table, the dirty plate and cutlery. We moved into the living room to relax for a while. I turned on the tv and chose a channel featuring a comedy talkshow to accompany us.

"Thank you Sanji, don't forget to do it again sometime." I said with a big smile on my face.

"If I'm not busy." Sanji answered dryly.

"I will make you do it anyhow. I don't want to lose a golden opportunity like this. "

Sanji just shook his head and focused on watching the program that was airing. Because I didn't pay much attention to the content of the broadcast talk I was a little bored because of it. Somehow I suddenly thought about that man again. Should I just try to ask Sanji about that person? Maybe he knows him?

"Sanji?"

"Hmh ... Why?"

"Do you know anyone who likes to wear a white hat with a dotted pattern who has a death tattoo on his hand on our campus?"

Sanji was a little surprised by my question, he looked at me with a serious expression. "What's up with that person?"

I'm getting unsure of myself, but I won't back down. "Umb, earlier when we were going home I met this person. And I'm curious about him."

Sanji lit his cigarette, sighed before answering my question. "There is one person I know who fits those traits you mentioned."

"Is it true? Do you know him?"

"Not. I don't know him directly."Sanji seemed to be choosing the right words to explain to me. “He's quite famous if you call him that. Almost everyone in Raftel knows about him. He's one of the best students at Raftel."

Is he that great person? I can't believe I heard all this. "What is his name?"

"Trafalgar D. Water Law, student in the 3rd semester of medical faculty." Sanji answered again.

"Traf..Tro ... trafa ... Uh ... it's really hard to say his name." I complained.

"You said you were curious about him right, what are you curious about?" Sanji ignored my previous statement.

"Uhm .. just curious. Because when I met him earlier he looked mysterious, so that's how it is." I don't know what reason to give. I don't want to make Sanji think weird about my attitude. Sanji just paused and stared hard at me, I doubt Sanji just took my words, but I hope he doesn't take this any further. I am not ready for this.

"My advice is you better not have to deal with him. He's not the person you imagined." Sanji said after a while.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sanji in confusion, “Didn't you say earlier that you didn't know him? Why say that?"

"There are lots of bad rumors about him, so you better stay away from them."

I didn't like hearing Sanji's cold tone. I may not know Law yet, but I don't like judging someone based solely on rumors. "I'll judge for myself later. That is, if I do meet him again. "

"It's up to you. But don't you complain to me later."

"Will not." We didn't talk anymore for a while, we just kept quiet and watched tv shows. Sanji said goodbye to go home after 21:00 at night, I escorted him to the door. After I didn't see Sanji anymore I locked the door and went to the room. I'm still thinking about what Sanji said about Law. Is Law really not a good person? I do not understand. I better take a shower and go to sleep. Thinking too much is not my style. All of this just makes me dizzy. Before I took my clothes and got ready to take a shower, I went back to check my phone. Ussop, Chopper and the others have replied to my message. I skipped a few and chose a message from Zoro.

Roronoa_Zoro [Monday, 20:00]  
Of course not. how about Saturday you stay at my house? I have so much to talk to you about.

Strawhat_Luffy [Monday, 21:20]  
Sounds nice. I also want to tell you about many things. Been a long time.

Roronoa_Zoro [Monday, 21:22]  
Saturday I'll pick you up. Just send your address.

Strawhat_Luffy [Monday, 21:25]  
Okay. Zoro, don't forget to prepare the meat for dinner okay!

Roronoa_Zoro [Monday 21:27]  
Aye..aye Captain! "

“Shishishi..Zoro still calls me that. Glad he's still the same as I remember." I put down my phone and went to the bathroom.

-Line Break-

* Normal P.O.V *

Nami really didn't like Law's attitude tonight. Today they have a meeting with one of the family's regular designers to discuss the clothes that will be used for their engagement event. It's just her fiancé, but Nami wants everything to be perfect so she decides to order clothes. Throughout the session Law did not seem to care and answered casually. Law's indifferent attitude annoyed Nami. Law also doesn't deal directly with all the planning for their engagement event. Nami who thinks about concepts, places, even for consumption matters. One word he always heard was 'I just trust you all. I don't care what your choice is.' Currently they are on their way home. Nami watched Law who was seriously driving a car. Nami sighed before finally deciding to let out her guts. “Can you not be annoying like that. You're not at all helped by acting like that."

Law did not answer at all and remained focused on paying attention to the road.

“Law. Are you still against this event? Since all of this it was decided you didn't say anything at all." Nami looked at Law anxiously, she couldn't understand what was on his mind.

Law was hesitant to answer Nami's question, even though in fact he always knew exactly the answer to her question. "There's no point in me commenting. Whatever happens, everything will still go according to your wishes. My wish is not the priority here."

Nami bit her lower lip, hearing Law's comment made her heart hurt. Even though two years have passed, Law's feelings have not changed at all. Nami knows very well that Law doesn't love her at all, even so Nami doesn't want to just let Law go.

"You're saying as if I wanted all of this to happen." Nami braced herself to face Law's cold attitude. “I also have no choice, Law! You think I want a handicap like this? Do you think I'm enjoying my current state? You are wrong!"

"..."

“The current me can't do whatever I want like before. No one will care for a disabled girl like me. I'm the paralyzed and useless one." Nami looked away and watched the scene next to her. Looked at the buildings that were missed one by one. Nami tried her best not to lose control. She didn't want to embarrass herself even more.

Law can never find the right words every time Nami brings up her state. Nami became paralyzed since helping him that day. And until now, Law still can't get rid of the guilt that is in him. The events of that day continued to haunt him even though Law tried hard to forget about it and move on. Cora-san didn't blame him at all, it's just that Belmere couldn't bear to see Nami who was depressed when she first learned about her condition. Belmere asked Law to accompany Nami and encourage her. Law, who had no choice at that time, could only comply with Belmere's request and carry out his duties until now. Law has never had bad thoughts on Belmere, Nojiko, Nami's sister, or Nami herself. Accompanying Nami has been busy in recent years. He could have forgotten all the difficulties he was going through if only all the plans about this marriage had never existed. But now there is nothing more fun for Law if there is something that can get him out of all this hassle.

Not long after, they arrived at Nami's house. Law parked his car in the yard and waited a few moments. Law looked at Nami who still looked annoyed next to him. Law grabbed Nami's hand so that she turned her head towards him. Law looked at Nami, “I'm sorry Nami. I didn't mean to upset you. " Law sighed, "It's late, you better rest. We'll talk about this again tomorrow. Okay?"

Nami just nodded. Law got out of the car and opened the trunk of his car. He lowered Nami's wheelchair and helped her get out of the car. Law pushed Nami's wheelchair towards her house. After waiting for about ten minutes the door finally opened. The one who greeted them was not Merry, the maid at Nami's house, but her sister Nojiko.

"You guys are already home, huh. Thank you for delivering Nami." Nojiko greeted Law kindly.

"No problem. I can't stay long because it's late. Nami also seems tired. I don't want to hold you for long. ” Law tried to make his voice as calm as possible. He didn't want to make Nojiko worry about him.

"Alright then. Be careful."

"Good night" Law turned around to return to his car.

Nami could only look at Law's car slowly leaving her home. After Nojiko escorted Nami to her room and she was alone in the room. Nami got up from her bed and walked casually to the balcony in her room. She looked at the night sky that looked dark. It was cloudy tonight so she couldn't see many stars. Nami sighed, “Sorry, Law. I can't let you go. "

-Line break-

Zoro has given up on doing his college assignments. He couldn't concentrate at all no matter how hard he tried. Zoro intended to act normal since the incident a few days ago. Hearing the news directly made Zoro still in disbelief. He could still vividly remember Nami's expression that was filled with joy when she said those words.

'I want to tell you the happy news. Me and Law, we will finally get married'

Even though Nami was so happy, Zoro couldn't ignore Law's reaction when she heard Nami's words. Law looked displeased, annoyed and even Zoro was sure he saw the anger on his face. The reason Zoro doesn't like Law is because he can see the real Law himself. Zoro knows very well that Law doesn't love Nami like Nami loves him. Their feelings were so different, Zoro knew because he himself was always watching them. The similarity of Nami's situation with his one-sided love never leaves his mind.

Zoro always tried to be normal in front of the two people. No matter how much he dislikes, Zoro hates making Nami uncomfortable. After all, Zoro really cares about Nami's happiness. Of course, attitude like that was always a problem with Kuina. Kuina openly showed her displeasure and Zoro could only ignore all of that.

knock ... knock ...

Zoro's attention turned to the door of his room which was knocked from outside. "Who?"

"This is me." Kuina's voice was heard clearly. "Can I come in?"

"Just come in, it's unlocked."

Kuina entered Zoro's room and approached Zoro who was sitting at his study table. Kuina chose to sit on the bed and looked at Zoro from there. Kuina does live at Zoro's house because his house is closer to Raftel. Her parents entrusted Kuina to the Zoro family from the beginning of college until now.

"What do you need?" Zoro asked in the end because Kuina was just silent and looked at him without commenting.

“I just want to check on my cousin's condition, am I wrong? ”Kuina replied casualy.

Zoro just rolled his eyes and looked back at the pile of paper in front of him. Trying his best not to pay too much attention to Kuina.

“So, how is Luffy? When did you invite him to play here? I can't wait to meet him." Kuina said after a while.

Zoro looked at Kuina, he only blinked a few times. Kuina raised her eyebrows when she saw her cousin's reaction. "Don't tell me you forgot about Luffy?" Even though Zoro was silent, Kuina knew the answer just by looking at her cousin's behavior. His business with Nami really messed up his mind. Zoro must forget about the girl as soon as possible and Kuina will make sure that happens.

Zoro, who heard the comment about Luffy, rushed to take his phone and sent a message. Maybe meeting Luffy could make him forget for a moment everything that had happened lately. Luffy can always make himself comfortable. Zoro didn't have to wait long for Luffy's reply. He smiled when he saw the contents of his message.

Strawhat_Luffy [Monday, 19:17]  
Hey Zoro! So glad you finally contacted me, I thought you forgot me this time.

"Hey! You're so weird Zoro! you suddenly smiles to yourself." Kuina commented in a mocking tone.

Zoro put down his phone and paid attention to his cousin again, he would reply later when this one intruder came out of his room. He didn't want to be teased by his cousin for now. "You don't have any other activities, do you?"

Kuina pouted and acted as if she was offended by Zoro's words. "Of course there is. I'm busy worrying about my cousin who is busy sulking in his room."

"I'm not sulking."Zoro replied dryly.

"Oh? Then what? Busy thinking about a woman who will marry another man? " Kuina made absolutely no attempt to cover up the sarcasm as she spoke.

"Kuina .."

Kuina stood up and started pacing back and forth to calm herself down. “You should stop thinking about that girl. I just don't like it when he calls you and tells all his wonderful plans." Kuina threw her hands in the air, trying to bring out the emotions inside of her. "I'm sorry I corrected. I never liked her. "

Zoro leaned his shoulders where he was sitting, arguing with his cousin was neither what he planned nor expected at the moment. Zoro knew that Kuina was only worried about him and he didn't want to be rude to her because of this.

“You shouldn't have to deal with that woman anymore. It's better if you forget her." Kuina added.

"You know it's not that easy, right?" Zoro finally responded to Kuina's scathing comment, “And the person you mentioned has a name. Not that woman, her name is Nami."

"I don't want to mention that woman's name. my throat will hurt because of that." Kuina replied sarcastically.

Zoro sighed, “If you just came here to piss me off, you did it. You better get out of my room."

Kuina didn't comment anymore and hurriedly left Zoro's room. After Kuina left Zoro straightened his study table and went to his bed. He took his phone and replied to Luffy's message.

Roronoa_Zoro [Monday, 20:00]  
Of course not. how about Saturday you stay at my house? I have so much to talk to you about.

Maybe meeting Luffy could improve his mood. Zoro put down his phone and tried to sleep. Somehow he felt so tired right now.

-Line Break-

It was almost midnight when Ace arrived at his house. The second shift always made it difficult for him to sleep.if Ace can choose, he prefers to work the night shift. Because he usually gets up easily at night. The house is dark, only a night light is dimly lit in the guest room. Ace took the time to get a drink in the kitchen before going to his room on the second floor. Even though it's only been a few days since Luffy moved to New Word but their house seems quieter than usual. Ace, who is busy with his new job as a firefighter, finds it difficult to adjust to Sabo's schedule. Sabo who went to college to get his master's degree in business management, often spent his time studying in the morning, whereas usually at night he was already asleep when Ace came home.

Ace didn't complain about their current condition. He is happy with the choice of life he lives. Sometimes Ace feels guilty for delegating all responsibility to Sabo. But after all, being an office worker is not very suitable for him. Besides, Ace is not someone who likes to study, that task already belongs to Sabo of course.

After satisfying his thirst, Ace went up to the second floor and rushed to his room. Before he had time to open the door, Ace's attention turned to Sabo's room, whose door was opened. Sabo came out of his room and realized Ace's presence. "Are you home, Ace?"

"Just now. It's still night Bo, you should sleep again."

"I just wanted to have a little drink." Sabo said while yawning slightly. It was clear that Sabo was still sleepy. "You must be tired, get some rest."

"Thank you Bo, have a good rest for you too." Ace went into his room and closed the door. He intended to take a shower for a while before going to bed. After finishing the bath Ace immediately rested his body and lay down comfortably. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep because his body was completely exhausted for the day.

.  
.  
.  
.  
When Ace felt something move his body, Ace could not hide his annoyance. He felt like he had just slept for a while and he was already getting distracted? He forced to open his eyes and saw Sabo standing by his bed.

“Mom wants you to join breakfast. So you have to wake up. " Sabo casually gave orders and left Ace still dumbfounded in his place.

Breakfast? Is it morning already? Ace looked at the clock on the wall of his room which showed eight in the morning. Even though Ace was still not satisfied with his sleep, he couldn't help but wake up. He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face before getting down and joined Sabo and his mother who were waiting at the dining table.

"Good morning dear, did you sleep well?" says Rouge.

"Morning Mom, not too bad I guess." Ace took the plate filled with pancakes that his mother gave him.

"Still in the second shift today?"

"Yeah, all week I got the second shift." Ace ate his pancakes and watched Sabo enjoying his breakfast. "Bo, have you heard from Luffy?"

Sabo raised his eyebrows, “I called him Saturday night, other than that he also sent a message."

This time Ace raised his eyebrows after hearing Sabo's explanation. "Good, he replied to your message but not with mine?"

“Have you checked your phone? Mom also got a message from Luffy, you might not notice." Sabo answered dryly.

"Ace, you know Luffy won't ignore his brother right." Rouge added his comment when Ace complained about Luffy's attitude. "He just hasn't had time, you have to understand."

Ace nodded and went back to enjoying his breakfast, not wanting to argue with his mother.

"Oh, I might be able to meet Luffy when I go to New Word later." Sabo said still in a relaxed tone there.

"Are you going there?" Ace asked.

"There are seminars that are held at Raftel University, this seminar is quite large and is attended by several universities including my university." Sabo smiled mockingly at Ace who was stunned in his place. "Of course I joined this seminar." He added again.

"Ugh .. you know Bo, right now you are really annoying." Ace commented curtly.

“Sabo, don't keep teasing your brother. Ace you also have to be patient." Rouge, who has finished breakfast, leaves her two children and chooses to clean the kitchen.

"Listen it's Ace." Said Sabo.

"You have to listen to Bo!" said Ace who did not want to budge.

"Never mind you two. Hurry up and finish your breakfast.”Rouge didn't want to hear another argument from her son. “Sabo you have to prepare for college, you said you have morning class right now. And you Ace, if you're still tired you can go to sleep again."

Hearing their mother's stern tone made Ace and Sabo return to focus on each other's breakfast. After finishing his meal, Ace chose to return to the room. Hope to get some more hours of sleep. Ace checked his phone which turned out to be dead because it ran out of energy. Ace charged his phone and chose to lie down. Ace is still upset because of Sabo's attitude. Ace also wants to visit Luffy at his new place, but with his busy life lately it will be difficult for him to find time. Ace actually still doesn't want Luffy to leave their house. Ace didn't like the fact that Luffy was in such afar away place where Ace couldn't keep an eye on him. For him Luffy is still his baby brother, even though Luffy often says that he is a adult now and not a baby anymore.

It's all because of that bastard, if only he never came in Luffy's life maybe Luffy wouldn't have to leave East Blue. But now Luffy is trying to move on and start living his new life.Ace can still accept it if going to a new place is the answer that Luffy needs right now. Ace just needed to make sure that Luffy should be happy this time. His younger brother deserves that. Ace really didn't want to see his younger brother in such a terrible condition again. Luffy who is sad and depressed is not a fun thing to deal with.

Ace and Sabo had promised that they would not let Luffy fall again. and they will do anything to achieve it. Because for them Luffy's happiness is more important.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy's efforts to find Law and get unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
> I'm sorry for the delay in the new chapter. so that you don't have to wait when I update, from now on I will try to post a new chapter every Monday. I hope there won't be any problems in the future.  
> thank you for those of you who have read and who want to comment. you guys make me really excited to hear what you guys think. 😊❤  
> see you next monday.
> 
> Just a reminder: English is not my first language so apologize if there are errors in writing and grammar.
> 
> _I don't own one piece_

Monkey D. Luffy was starting to feel crazy and frustrated. So much curiosity he had about Trafalgar D. Water Law, for three consecutive days after all his classes were finished Luffy toured around Raftel University. He casually walked through each building of each faculty in hopes of meeting Law.

The first day he went straight to the medical faculty area because Law was supposed to be in that faculty. Of course, everything is not as easy as he imagined. The medical school has three buildings close to each other and has many classrooms. Luffy was amazed by all the students who were there, for some reason he felt he was in the wrong place and felt insecure. Most of the students here look serious, besides that they also seem smart and have broad insight. Are all medical students like this or Luffy just imagining it?  
Usually Luffy is surrounded by people who are more relaxed, it doesn't mean that journalism students are not serious about their studies. There are also many unique people in their class. So being here feels very foreign to him. Going around and seeing many places even until the afternoon Luffy was not at all lucky and chose to go home.

The second day Luffy still goes to the medical school because there is still one building that he still hasn't explored. As he goes around he also asks people what they might do during study hours. Of course Luffy never thought of that possibility before hearing it in person. They could do research in the lab, go on seminars, go on co-asts. Law can be anywhere today. Luffy also didn't ask openly about Law because he didn't want to make rumors, especially if people started calling him a stalker. Okay Luffy is like a stalker with all his attitudes right now, but he doesn't want to admit it.

The third day he didn't focus too much on medical school anymore. Luffy chose to take a walk in the area where the third semester students usually gathered. Of course he asked Kid about this info. Of all the places he visited, there was not a single sign of Law's existence. Luffy wants to ask Sanji again for more useful information. At least he didn't need to make up excuses because he had told him that he was interested in Law. But Luffy can only hope because his best friend is busy with his class assignments related to exhibitions or something similar, Luffy can't remember.

Today Luffy has thrown away his intention to meet Law. If they were destined to meet, in the end they would meet too, although there was no need to try. Kid invites Luffy to go to the gym today to see a kendo match that Killer, one of Kid best friends, is participating in. The match deals with determining rankings in the club for their members. Usually held every six months and must be attended by all members.

The kendo club in Raftel is quite active and often participates in both national and international competitions. There have been many trophies that have been brought home in every match they have participated in. Everything had been possible since the arrival of a talented person three years ago. he managed to increase the value of the kendo club at Raftel. At least that is what Luffy can remember from the many explanations that Kid said to him.

Arriving at the building used for the match, Luffy was surprised to see many people who were also enjoying the ongoing match. Kid invited him to one of the podiums and sat there. Luffy observes that there are three different matches taking place at the same time. The arena seemed to be divided into three separate parts even though they were still close together. The members who were not competing sat in a place not far from the arena while still watching the match in front of them. Luffy doesn't understand kendo at all but he enjoys the match, it's nice to see someone so enthusiastic about doing something they love.

Kid looked in various directions before finally finding what he was looking for, he could clearly recognize his best friend even though he was wearing a complete kendo uniform. "Luffy, Killer will be fighting soon."

"Is it true? Where?" Luffy tries to follow Kid's gaze.

“The outermost arena is on our left. The previous match was over and the next participant prepares to enter the arena. " Kid pointed to the man who stood at the edge of the arena and was getting ready. "It's Killer!"

“Oh, okay! I see it." Luffy exclaimed when he managed to see the person in question.

They watch as the two players salute each other before competing. The two of them braced themselves to their respective positions and began launching their respective attacks. The match was quite exciting and both of them didn't want to budge. In addition to the Kiler match, Luffy also paid attention to when the other two matches ended and changed to new players. What caught his eye were the players in the middle area. The players in the western part of the arena entered the arena gallantly, Luffy could feel a different aura from that person. Every movement made looks firm and convincing.

“Kid, you see the players who want to compete in the middle arena? The one on the west. " Luffy pulls Kid's shirt to get his attention.

"Hmh, which one do you mean?" Asked Kid.

"That one Kid who has a well-built body in the middle arena." Luffy explained again.

"Maybe it's the superior player, I forgot his name. Kiler told me about it, but I didn't really pay attention. "

"He has a different aura than the other players." Add Luffy.

"He's the one who contributed the most to Raftel's victories, if I'm not mistaken he's also the captain for the club." Kid returned to pay attention to Kiler's game and left Luffy who was still busy observing the man.

Luffy is more focused on the match in the middle than the Killer match. The game is so good, even Luffy, who doesn't really understand, is amazed every time he sees the man's attack. His movements are so perfect, every attack always gets a point and no movement is in vain. It really feels the difference with his opponent. Like it or not, Luffy feels sorry for the man who is his partner. Displaying great abilities usually makes enthusiasm and self-confidence disappear. The man really didn't leave any openings at all. It feels good to be them, they can do what they love freely. Luffy becomes jealous because he can't do that. Ace had reminded him firmly that he could not join any of the clubs. And Luffy doesn't want to disappoint Ace for not being able to follow these rules, however Ace says it's for his own good and Luffy will do it. Luffy sighed as he remembered something unpleasant. he shouldn't remember that now.

Luffy was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize that all the matches were over. He realized when he heard thundering applause from various directions and the kendo coach announced that today's match was over. Luffy is glad Kid invited him here, especially after yesterday he felt annoyed because he didn't get what he expected. At least watching this match improved his mood.

Kid grabbed Luffy's wrist and pulled him to meet Killer. Killer was busy tidying up his luggage when they got near him. "Good game Buddy."

Killer noticed the two people who approached him. "Kid, you came."

"Of course, I would like to see your match occasionally." Said Kid who was still enthusiastic. “Killer, this is Luffy. I already told you about him."

"Hi!" Luffy grinned as he stretched out his hand. "You looked cool earlier, Kid just nothing when compared to you."

"Hey!"

Killer chuckled at Luffy's behavior. He took Luffy's hand and shook hands with him, “Nice to meet you Luffy. You are indeed an interesting person like Kid said."

"Glad to know." Luffy replied casually.

“Want to go to celebrate your match? We can go to Dirty & Down and party there." Kid's suggestion.

"This is just a ranking match, nothing to celebrate." argued Killer.

"You just wanted to make up an excuse to party, didn't you?" Luffy looked at Kid with suspicion.

Kid just smiled and indirectly confirmed Luffy's statement.

"That's exactly what I thought." Luffy massaged his temples because of Kid's attitude.

“We'll party if I can beat captain. I haven't had a chance since our last match a month ago. Many want to compete with him." Killer sighed.

"Your ambitions don't seem to have changed huh?" Kid asked curiously.

"Of course. Captain is a great player, he has won many national championships. Being able to beat him is not something easy." said Killer.

“Your captain who was competing in the middle area when you also fought earlier, right? " Luffy asked curiously.

"Yes. He's the one." Killer replied.

Kid put his arm around Luffy's shoulder, "Looks like our friend is interested in your captain!"

Killer was dumbfounded and looked at Luffy, "Really?"

Luffy could feel that his face was flushed because suddenly he felt hot, it felt so embarrassed. "Umb, that's not it!"

“It's okay Luffy, I'm not someone who likes to judge people's choices. Who knows you can be his partner later." Kid is still trying to tease Luffy.

"Captain seems like he doesn't have a partner right now, just try it." Killer teased Luffy too.

“Ugh! You guys! I told you it's not like that!" Luffy pouted while his two friends just laughed at him.

After Killer finished with all his luggage they left the gym area. Because Kid's invitation to Down & Dirty didn't appeal to the other two, they finally chose to have lunch at The Cow which is an all you can eat restaurant. Something that is definitely Luffy's favorite and is needed by Killer to recharge his energy. Arriving at The Cow, they choose a place in the family area where they sit below and can be more relaxed than sitting on a regular chair. Immediately they ordered three packages of cow combo, each of which contained three plates of beef plus three plates of premium quality pork. Not to forget they ordered sausages and vegetables for companion. Luffy also invited Kid to come to the buffet table and choose some food from there.

After being satisfied to take from the buffet table they returned to their seats while waiting for their order to be prepared. They talk about their daily lives, in particular Luffy asked Killer more because they just met and Luffy wanted to get to know him better. The sound of people laughing not far from their seats made Luffy glance at the voice. He saw a group of people who were busy joking while enjoying their food.

What caught Luffy's attention was one of them carrying a large bag similar to Killer's. "Hey, is that guy over there from Raftel too?"

Kid and Killer looked in the direction Luffy pointed. Killer responds because he is more familiar with those people. “That's captain and his friends. Not expecting him to choose to eat here too."

Kid looked at Luffy who was still busy watching the four people there, “Are you sure you don't want to get acquainted with the captain? Looks like you can't take your eyes off him."

Luffy shook his head and returned to focus on the friend in front of him, “That's not it. Somehow I feel familiar with that person."

Kid frowned, “Instead of having a headache thinking about it, you better go and meet him. There's no point in confusing yourself."

"Do I need to take you?" this time it was Killer who was looking at Luffy with understanding on his face.

Luffy shook his head, “It's okay. I don't want to interfere, they seemed to enjoy being together."

Kid and Killer looked at each other and agreed not to discuss it again. Soon the waiter came and delivered their order. They soon forget about their previous problems and start enjoying their food. Luffy and Kid chose to roast their own meat while Killer preferred to boil it with the tomyang soup he ordered. He was in the mood to eat something fresh and different. On several occasions Luffy tried to steal Kid's and Killer's meat. They couldn't be careless and tried to protect their food from Luffy's attack.

"LUFFY!" shouted Kid.

"Keep your hands from my bowl. You can still get the second portion, it's included in the package." Add Killer.

“Shiishiishi. But yours looks better.”Luffy said without feeling the least bit guilty.

“You have also taken additional food that is served on the buffet table. Is all that not enough?! ”Asked Kid a little annoyed.

"Not enough." Luffy replied casually.

Their meal immediately turned into a food war, they did not throw food at each other but there was a fight over what to eat. Even though they shouted at each other, no one hurt because they knew they didn't mean it. Occasionally they burst out laughing in the midst of their commotion. Because their table was quite noisy, it made some of the guests who were in the place to look their way and look in disbelief and amazement. Apparently the table they had been looking at earlier now turned to pay attention to them without them noticing. One of them stood up from his seat and approached the area where Luffy was.

The man put his hand on Luffy's shoulder making him turn his head and look back. Luffy almost choked in surprise at the man's arrival. Kid immediately gave him a glass of water. "Zoro?!" shouted Luffy after successfully swallowing his food.

Zoro smiled at Luffy's reaction, "Looks like you are having fun, everyone can hear your excitement."

"You're also eating here, huh?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy, do you know captain?" Killer asked, looking at the two people in question.

"Captain?" Luffy raised an eyebrow and was confused at Killer's comment. "You mean Zoro? Zoro the captain we are talking about? " Killer nodded.

Luffy turned around and immediately saw Zoro, "You never said you were in kendo."

Zoro chuckled, "You might forget because at that time you were a child."

"We're only two years apart, please!" Luffy pouted.

"Looks like they are more than familiar with." Commented Kid to Killer, who was dumbfounded in his place.

"I used to live in East Blue and my house happened to be next door to this kid." Zoro explained while pointing at Luffy.

"No wonder." Commented Kid.

"Even though Zoro moved when I was nine years old, for your information." Luffy added in a disappointed tone.

"Oi! It's not my choice." Zoro tried to defend himself. "Don't talk about the past, after all now we've met again. Oh yeah you didn't forget for tomorrow right?" Asked Zoro who was now sitting next to Luffy.

"I didn't forget, take it easy." Luffy replied while still busy eating his food.

“Good. After this, what are you planning to do? " Zoro asked the others.

"I am not sure. We just wanted to eat together." Kid replied.

"I plan to go home, I already had an appointment with my mother. I have to take him for monthly groceries." Add Killer.

"What about you Luffy?" Asked Zoro again.

“I want to go to the bookstore. There's a book I have to buy for Mr. Cavendish's class."

“How about I take you to New Word City Mall? There is a bookstore which is quite complete."suggested Zoro.

"With pleasure!" Luffy looked at Zoro with sparkling eyes and made the others laugh at him.

Since there is no sign that Zoro will soon return to their table, Zoro's friends who initially only watched from afar decided to approach him to reprimand Zoro for forgetting them and being busy chatting with other people.

"Aw, you're not super Bro!" Franky exclaimed as he reached their table. Franky made Kid and the others dumbfounded by his appearance. It's rare to find something quirky like blue hair, an Aloha shirt and most importantly a funny way of talking.

“Looks like you forgot us Zoro-san. Yohohoho! " Brook, the thin Afro-haired man with a distinctive laugh, also didn't want to be left behind.

Only Robin did not comment and just smiled while looking at Luffy and the others. Zoro scratched the back of his head when he realized that he had forgotten his friend. "Sorry. Umb, they are my friends. Franky, Brook and also Robin. " Zoro introduced while pointing to which person it was when he mentioned the name. "I forgot because it was nice to meet Luffy, this little one." Zoro ignored Luffy's protest and turned to the other side. “Also introduce Killer, my junior at the kendo club. That person is… ”

"Kid, a friend of Luffy and Killer." Kid added, convinced that Zoro didn't know his name yet.

"As he said." Zoro added.

“Nice to meet all of you. But I have to apologize for not being here long. We came to say goodbye." said Robin who was still smiling.

"It's a shame, even though it's better if there are lots of people." Luffy commented while frowning.

“Yohohoho. Next time we can meet, take it easy Luffy-san.” Brook tried to convince.

Luffy smiles "I'll be waiting for it!"

“Aw, that would be super cool! We go first, see you later." Franky exclaimed while doing a mainstay pose, both hands joined above his head.

“Shishishii. You're so funny Franky." Luffy's comment.

The three of them left the place and left Luffy and the others. Luffy is still waiting for the second portion to be served again while taking some additional dishes from the buffet table. Luffy doesn't want to leave before finishing it all. After being satisfied and full, they parted ways to continue their respective activities. Luffy followed Zoro who would take him to New Word City Mall and go to the bookstore there. 

During the trip, Zoro told about his friend earlier and answered the questions Luffy asked. They were so immersed in conversation that their journey to New Word City Mall was not felt even though it was quite a distance. Arriving at the place they went to the third floor where Yomimashou's shop was.

"Zoro, I'm going over there!"said Luffy.

"I'll take a look at the sports area." Zoro replied while pointing at the sports area.

"Ok" Luffy also goes around to the area where he believes there is a book he needs.

It took Luffy a long time to search, almost an hour has passed since he got there before finally finding the book he wanted. Luffy became annoyed at Mr. Cavendish because he had to bother looking for a book and made it around almost the entire area. When he intended to go to the cashier and pay, Luffy realized that he had gone quite a bit to the inner area and was far from the sports area where Zoro was. Luffy also decided to go to the cashier near the exit while trying to look around for Zoro. In every step that brings him closer to the exit, Luffy still hasn't found Zoro. It made him think, is he separated from Zoro?

"Great! Where did Zoro go?" complained Luffy. While waiting in line to pay, Luffy decided to send a message to Zoro.

Strawhat_Luffy [Friday, 16:30]  
Zoro! Where are you?! I'm done let's go home!

Finish paying Luffy out of the shop area and check his phone.

Roronoa_Zoro [Friday, 16:45]  
I went to the toilet on the second floor.

Strawhat_Luffy [Friday, 16:50]  
Why do you have to go there?

Roronoa_Zoro [Friday, 16:52]  
The toilet on the third floor is under repair. I can't help but have to go downstairs.  
Do you want to come down or shall I go up?

Strawhat_Luffy [Friday, 16:55]  
I've gone looking for the down escalator, where are you waiting?

Roronoa_Zoro [Friday, 16:58]  
There's a bazaar on the second floor, just look for the takoyaki stand.

Strawhat_Luffy [Friday, 17:01]  
You have to buy me takoyaki because you made me look for you.

Roronoa_Zoro [Friday, 17:03]  
Aye..aye .. captain!

Luffy put his phone in his pocket, still a little annoyed that Zoro left him. While on the escalator Luffy could see a little at the area used for the bazaar, he tried to find out which takoyaki stand was but it didn't work because there wasn't much he could see. Luffy walked casually while occasionally looking at the existing booth, many interesting things were offered. Starting from clothes, shoes, trinkets, handmade objects, and the most important of all in Luffy's eyes is a food stand. Even though he had eaten before, Luffy could not resist the temptation not to taste the food offered.

Luffy stopped for a moment when he saw a fairly unique stand with pirate decorations in front of him and decided to take a quick look. Apparently the stand was selling party supplies with a variety of unique accessories complete with costumes. Everything is separated based on themes, ranging from something cute, sailors, soldiers and even horror themes.

"Welcome. Have a look. " said the stand keeper.

Luffy just smiled at him and looked back at the items on display. He chose to go to the sailor area, trying to find out if there was anything that would catch his eye. Of the many options available, Luffy is interested in the decoration in the form of a ship with a pirate flag. The ship has the shape of a lion's head in front of the bow, it is also dominated by red and yellow colors which make it shine even more. The most unique is the pirate flag that is displayed on the ship. Luffy couldn't stop smiling when he saw a pirate flag with a straw hat on it.

Luffy took it to the stand keeper,"I want this, how much is it?"

"This one is a rare item, we only produce three of them and it's a little expensive." the stand keeper explained.

"Price is not a problem for me. I like it and I'll buy it." Luffy replied in a confident tone.

"Very well then, the item for the Thousand Sunny ship costs 500,000 Belly." The guard prepared a box to wrap the decorations that Luffy was going to buy.

Luffy took the money out of his wallet and handed it over to the stand keeper. Luffy waited while he processed the purchases on his computer and wrapped his Thousand Sunny.

"Thank you. Have a good time with the items from our shop."

Satisfied, Luffy carried his purchases and continued looking for Zoro. A serving of takoyaki sounds pretty tempting right now. Luffy found the takoyaki stand after walking quite a distance from the previous stand. Apparently the takoyaki stand was at the very end of the area.

Luffy saw Zoro sitting on one of the chairs in front of the stand while casually eating takoyaki. Luffy also approached him, "You have eaten first, where's my share?"

Still enjoying his takoyaki, Zoro handed the box he previously put beside him to Luffy. "Eat this one first, I've ordered two more portions for you to take home later."

Luffy accepted it happily, he sat beside Zoro and put his groceries at his feet.

“You had time to shop, huh. What did you buy?" Zoro asked when he saw Luffy's belongings.

“I bought decorations at the party supplies stand. Later when I have opened it at home I will show you the picture, I found something really good.” Luffy explained as he chewed his takoyaki.

"It's up to you." Said Zoro casually.

When Luffy ate his last takoyaki, the order Zoro mentioned earlier was ready. Zoro took it and paid for it. "Is there still a place you want to visit?"

"No, I want to go home and take a shower. I've been going to many places all day." Luffy threw out the empty food box in a nearby trash can.

"Then I'll take you home." Zoro took out his phone to check the clock. “You don't have a problem if I pick up Kuina first? Soon she will finish training at the dojo nearby."

"Kuina?" Luffy asked confused.

"She's my cousin, today she has kendo practice. Usually I pick her up when it's finished." Zoro explained.

"Looks like your family is obsessed with kendo. I really don't understand." Luffy replied.

Zoro smiled at that, "Maybe. So?"

"Thats okay, no problem." Luffy took his shopping bag and prepared to go with Zoro. “Zoro, can you go to the parking lot by yourself? I still want to take a little walk and have a look."

"Hmh, if that's what you want. Just wait in the front lobby later." Zoro replied briefly.

"Yay. Thanks Zoro!"

Zoro chose the elevator to take him directly to the basement while Luffy chose the escalator while enjoying the view of New Word City Mall. The mall atmosphere reminds Luffy of the time he spent with his two brothers. Usually when they go together, Luffy is always spoiled by Ace and Sabo. Even though they sometimes get annoyed because of Luffy's behavior, Luffy knows that his brother is not really angry with him. Even though he has met many people here, still no one can replace them. He also misses his friends, especially Usop and Chopper, his best friends. In fact he missed Thatch, one of Ace's friends who often prank him. Maybe he was already going crazy.

Luffy snapped out of his reverie when he felt something wet his shirt. His white shirt instantly turned brown because of it. “Shit! Geez!" Luffy grumbled.

"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose."

Luffy already intended to be angry with whoever made his shirt wet but all his anger disappeared when he saw the figure who was now standing in front of him. Luffy is sure his face must be showing a weird expression because that person is trying to suppress his laughter. Luffy just dumbfounded seeing Law standing in front of him.

"Looks like I always bring bad luck to you every time we meet." Said Law in the end.

Luffy still doesn't say anything, still unsure what he saw. The person whom he had wanted to meet from yesterday but couldn't, suddenly appeared in front of him?

"Emb, if you don't mind I can buy you new clothes to replace the one that I damaged" Law volunteered while Luffy was still dumbstruck in front of him.

Luffy swallowed hard and tried to be natural, “No need. It's just a stain, it can be cleaned."

"I feel bad." Said Law.

"I'm serious, you don't need to bother." Luffy replied, who was able to smile this time.

Law returned Luffy's smile and stretched out his hand, “At that time only you mentioned your name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Glad to meet you again Luffy-ya."

Luffy blushed when Law said his name, he shyly took Law's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you Traf ... umb.. tarfl.. tlaf .. ukh. hard to pronounce your name." Luffy was silent for a moment, closed his eyes before saying the name that crossed his mind. Something easy for him to remember"Torao! I will call you that from now on."

Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy, who was having trouble pronouncing his name and came up with a weird nickname for him. "You can call me Law."

“I prefer to call you Torao, it sounds cooler. Shishishiii!" said Luffy complete with a smile on his face.

Even though Law doesn't like it when people call him strange thing other than his name, Law can't be angry with Luffy who looks happy in front of him. It looks like this time Law has to make an exception. “Okay, even though I prefer you call me Law. But I will not forbid you."

"Shishishi."

"Are you going home already? Looks like you've been around." Law commented while looking at the bag Luffy carried.

"Well, I was here from earlier." Luffy is very nervous and doesn't know what to do. Whereas before he wanted to meet, now all the questions he wanted to convey seemed to have disappeared without a trace.

"I still ..." whatever Law was going to say was interrupted when Luffy saw Zoro's car that stopped in front of the Lobby.

"My friend is ready, I think I have to go." Luffy said without being able to cover up his disappointment.

"Maybe we can meet again sometime." Luffy focused his attention on Law. “I still don't feel good about it. If you don't want new clothes, how about I buy you a meal?"

"That's good!" Without realizing it, Luffy screamed a little because he was excited to hear Law's invitation. "If you don't mind. Umb, I eat quite a lot." He added a little slowly this time.

Law chuckled, “Of course not. Luffy-ya ... "

Tin ...! Tin ...! a horn sound came from Zoro's car.

"Sorry Torao, I have to go. See you later!" without waiting for an answer Luffy ran to leave Law. For the second time Luffy meets Law in almost the same condition. The second time Luffy was fascinated by Law's figure.

Luffy opened the back door of the car and put his groceries there before finally sitting in front next to Zoro. "Sorry Zoro made you wait!" Not long after, Zoro started his car and started leaving the Mall. Luffy who is still happy because his meeting with Law, doesn't notice the change in Zoro's expression.

When Zoro arrived at the Lobby he did not expect to see something like this. Of all the people they could meet in this place, why did that person have to be Law? Zoro, who didn't like to see it, sounded the horn to get Luffy's attention. How relieved Zoro was when he saw Luffy leaving Law and immediately approached him.

"Luffy .." said Zoro after quite a distance from New Word City Mall.

"Yes?"

"Do you know Trafalgar?" Zoro asked without further ado.

"I've only met him twice." Luffy turned his head towards Zoro. "Do you know Torao? Is he your friend? "

Zoro gripped the steering wheel tightly. "I know him, though I'm not sure if we're still friends."

Luffy frowned, confused by Zoro's explanation. "How come?"

Zoro sighed, trying to choose the right words for him to say. "We used to go to same place in high school, but now we rarely see each other."

“Shouldn't you be friends again? Isn't it nice to have lots of friends?" Said Luffy still with enthusiasm, still not aware of Zoro's expression.

"Not that easy." Zoro replied briefly.

"But why?"

"LUFFY!"

Luffy didn't expect Zoro to yell at him, he lowered his head and chose to stay where he was. He doesn't know what makes Zoro upset, he's just curious.

Zoro looked at Luffy, he saw Luffy gloomy and immediately regretted what he had done. He shouldn't take his anger out on Luffy, who doesn't know anything about the problem. “Luffy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you. "

Luffy shook his head, "Zoro is not wrong, maybe I was too pushy."

“Still, that's not a reason to yell at you. I'm sorry.”Zoro added again.

"I have already forgiven you." Luffy tried to smile and met Zoro's gaze.

"Thank you."

They continued their journey in silence. Still not comfortable with the previous atmosphere. Luffy is still curious about Zoro's relationship with Law, maybe tomorrow he can ask him during his stay? Whatever the reasons for their bad relationship are no ordinary matter. Luffy hopes that the two of them can make up and become friends again.

-Line Break-

Law feels annoyed, moody, frustrated all day long, so he is not excited about spending his day on campus. His business with Nami always spoils his mood. Yesterday he came to her house to continue their delayed conversation after visiting designers. Their conversation if it was as it sounded, wasn't an actual conversation. Law has to deal with Nami's unstable emotions, they argue with each other without anyone wanting to give in. Law was tired because whenever Nami felt cornered by the words he spoke, Nami started crying. Law finally chose silence while listening to everything Nami said and decided not to bring it up again. Law really hopes that Corazon is at home right now so Law can pour all the emotions he feels on his adoptive father. But Law must be able to accept the harsh reality of not being able to do it.

His friends who could sense that Law were depressed took him to the New Word City Mall for a change of atmosphere. At first Law wanted to refuse, going home and sleeping became something he really wanted at this time. But when Sachi offered to buy him coffee where they usually hang out, Law agreed to his friend's idea. Their class finished at four in the afternoon. Without wasting any time, they hurried off to the New Word City Mall, which is quite far from campus. They had to travel about thirty minutes to get there. Even so they are still excited when they do it. At least for Sachi and Penguin.

Sachi who was driving because they were using his car, chose to park outside because he was lazy to go to the basement. Sachi looks for an empty area near the café they are going to and gets lucky when he finds one.

"We eat at the fourth floor foodcourt, I'm hungry." Penguins comment as they get out of the car.

"But I want to buy coffee first below, in the foodcourt there is no coffee that suits my taste." Law responded a little lazily.

Sachi took a wallet out of his pocket, handed it to Law for coffee. "Buy it for us too."

"We'll be waiting for you upstairs. What do you want to order?”Asked the Penguin.

"Anything as long as it's not bread." Law replied flatly.

"Okay"

Law went straight to the café which was not far from their previous place. When entering the café Law was greeted by the smell of coffee that filled the room. The atmosphere of the café was quite busy even though it was already late in the afternoon, Law could see that there were several tables filled with people who were busy with themselves and some were having fun with their friends. Law went to the counter to order, glad he didn't have to wait in line first.

"Welcome, what do you want to order?" Said the cashier with a smile on his face.

"One Espresso, Two Frappes."

"One Espresso and two Frappes, all Ninety-five thousand Belly."

Law took Sachi's money to pay.

"In whose name is the order?" Asked the cashier.

"Law" he replied briefly.

"Please wait a moment."

Law chose to sit in one of the chairs while waiting for his order to be ready. He took his phone to send a message to Sachi.

Trafalgar_Law [Friday, 16:55]  
So where do you eat?

_Sachi_ [Friday 16:57]  
Penguin chooses Fish and Chips.

Trafalgar_Law [Friday, 17:00]  
Is there no other place to eat?

_Sachi_ [Friday, 17: 04]  
We can order food for you from other places.

Trafalgar_Law [Friday 17:09]  
Order me spicy fried chicken if you have one.

_Sachi_ [Friday 17:15]  
OK. Are you still long?

Trafalgar_Law [Friday, 17:20]  
Already two drinks that I saw on the counter. The third should be ready in a minute.

_Sachi_ [Friday, 17:25]  
Come on later. We want to order the food first.

"Orders on behalf of Law"

Law put his phone inside his jacket when he heard his name on the call. He took the Frape first and positioned it in his left hand for him to carry. Meanwhile, he took his Espresso with his right hand. To enter Mall area, Law have to turn first because the location of the front lobby is different from the position of the cafe on the side. Law walked a little fast while occasionally drinking his coffee. He was in a bit of a hurry until he didn't pay attention to his surroundings until he finally hit someone. The coffee in his hand spilled partly towards the person he hit and immediately wet the clothes he was wearing.

“Shit! Geez!" Law heard the man grumble.

"Sorry, I didn't do it on purpose." Law tried to pay close attention to the man in front of him. He felt familiar with the voice even though he wasn't sure where he had heard it. When that person raised his face Law remembered the figure he had met a few days ago. What amazed him was the fact that again they met in a strange way. Spilled coffee on someone you meet is not something fun to start a meeting.

"Looks like I always bring bad luck to you every time we meet."Said Law in the end.

Seeing that Luffy still doesn't comment about him, Law is confused because he doesn't know what to say. His gaze returned to the stain on Luffy's shirt, he was wearing a white shirt so that the coffee stain he spilled was clearly visible.

"Emb, if you don't mind I can buy you new clothes to replace the one that I damaged" Law volunteered while Luffy was still dumbstruck in front of him.

"No need. It's just a stain, it can be cleaned. " Law could see the nervousness in Luffy's eyes but decided not to comment on it.

"I feel bad." He said again.

"I'm serious, you don't need to bother." Luffy replied, who was able to smile this time.

Seeing Luffy smiling unconsciously Law returned Luffy's smile. He just remembered that he hadn't introduced himself even though Luffy had already told him his name. Law stretched out his hand, “At that time only you mentioned the name, Trafalgar D. Water Law. Glad to meet you again Luffy-ya."

This time Law saw Luffy blushing with a slightly flushed face before he reached out to return Law's hand. "Nice to meet you Traf ... umb.. tarfl.. tlaf.. ukh. it's hard to pronounce your name." Luffy was silent, closed his eyes for a moment. "Torao! I will call you that from now on."

Torao? Law raised an eyebrow at Luffy, who was having trouble pronouncing his name and came up with a weird nickname for him. "You can call me Law."

“I prefer to call you Torao, it sounds cooler. Shishishiii!" said Luffy complete with a smile on his face.

Usually Law doesn't like it when people call him with a strange nickname other than his name, but Law can't get mad at Luffy. How can he get angry when Luffy looks happy? It looks like this time Law has to make an exception. “Okay, even though I prefer you call me Law. But I will not forbid you."

"Shishishi."

Law never thought that he would meet Luffy again. Luffy, who according to him is a cheerful and full of enthusiasm, feels so far away from him. Law is happy every time he sees the smile on Luffy's cute face. "Are you going home already? looks like you've been around looking at your luggage. " The comment when he saw the bag that Luffy brought.

"Well, I was here from earlier."

"I still ..." whatever Law was going to say was interrupted when Luffy turned his attention to the car that stopped in front of the Lobby.

"My friend is ready, I think I have to go." Law could hear the disappointment in Luffy's words. Somehow he also felt the same way.

"Maybe we can meet again sometime." Law waited for Luffy to focus on him. “I still don't feel good about it. If you don't want new clothes, how about I buy you a meal? "

"Sure!" Luffy looks so excited that he screams, this time Luffy has more control and lowered his voice when he spoke. "If you don't mind. Umb, I eat quite a lot. "

Law chuckled, “Of course not. Luffy-ya... "

Tin ...! Tin ...! a car horn sounded.

Law tried not to show his annoyance because of the interruption he had been receiving.

"Sorry Torao, I have to go. See you later!"

Law sighed when he saw Luffy, who ran leaving him still in place. He saw Luffy who opened the back door and put his luggage. When Law intended to leave he heard Luffy speaking quite loudly.

"Sorry Zoro made you wait!"

Law turned his head back when Luffy's car started to move away from him. Law was still shocked at Luffy's words before getting into the car. Zoro? What did he mean Roronoa Zoro? Luffy knows Zoro?

"Seriously?!" Law sighed, after overcoming his shock Law chose to catch up with his friend. What kind of destiny awaits him now? Law could already feel a headache thinking about it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy goes to eat with Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good night all. sorry just post a new chapter now.  
> Thanks to all of you who loved this story, also I always like the comments you leave.  
> I hope you guys enjoy it this time too. Happy reading. 😊😘
> 
> English is not my first language so apologize if there are errors in writing and grammar.
> 
> #One Piece only belongs to Oda#

Sanji arrived at the meeting room used for today's exhibition early. His team agreed to gather at nine in the morning for a final check before the exhibition was held at twelve in the afternoon. Apart from him, there are other teams who are busy doing their respective duties. The group in charge of handling food is busy arranging the equipment needed at each table. Even though today's event was only a simulation, they were all serious about working out every detail that was needed.

Sanji and his friends have been equally busy in the past few days. They collect the materials used to decorate according to the concept they have agreed on beforehand. All the necessary material gathering processes take two days. Whereas the next day they used it to arrange all the items and start decorating the room.

At the top of the room, you can see the cloth that has been arranged which is connected to the side of the room so that it forms waves decorated with a beautiful dangle of white wisteria flowers. The entrance is decorated with fresh greenery on the floor. With decorations in the form of a wooden guide in the middle. The main part used as the aisle is decorated with a circle of flowers and dried leaves arranged in front of a white cloth as the background. Details such as wooden fences can also be found in several places. What adds to the romantic impression are the writings that are made on a wooden board with decorations around it.

When his other friends started arriving Sanji was almost done checking. He approached the others to join together.

"Sanji, have you come earlier?" Vivi asked when Sanji was with them.

"Only a few minutes earlier Vivi-chan" replied Sanji with a smile on his face.

"Have you started checking?" Vivi looked around the room to assess.

"Not all. But there's nothing wrong with a more detailed check. " Sanji said.

"OK. Chiffon you check the main area, Pudding you can check the area used to serve food, Bartolomeo you will check the decorations in the front area of the room and displays, Sanji you can check the decorations on the top of the room while I will check the photo both area. You don't mind right? ”Vivi looked at all her friends one by one.

"Of course not." Replied Chiffon.

"We'd better start now so everything can be done quickly," suggested Puding.

"Let's begin!" exclaimed Bartolomeo who was greeted by laughter from his other friends.

They began to split up and carry out their respective duties. Check every detail so that everything can be perfect until the end of the event. After confirming the details of their work, which turned out to be quite time-consuming, they finally finished it at exactly eleven o'clock in the afternoon. Currently, they gather with other groups to explain the arrangement of events from the group that acts as the organizer of the event.

At twelve o'clock in the afternoon when the event begins, the door to the meeting room will be opened so guests can enter. The guests referred to here are lecturers who are tasked with evaluating their work. Participants are also allowed to invite friends and family to come and see in person. The team that plays the role of the bride and groom will prepare themselves at their place to welcome guests. During the assessment process, guests are allowed to enjoy the dishes that have been prepared. And those who are not directly on duty will be a companion for guests and lecturers who hold a question and answer session. If all the lecturers have finished assessing then the event ends and they will clean up the place.

After the briefing they still have time to rest before the event starts. Sanji and his team gathered beside the empty room to enjoy lunch. They don't know whether they will be able to eat or not with the busyness there is.

"I feel so nervous, even though this is just a simulation." Said Chiffon while enjoying the sandwich she brought.

"This is the first time the assessment concept has been made like this. I don't understand how Mrs. Alvida thinks." Bartolomeo's comment.

"Maybe because of a hidden desire." Pudding Proposal.

"Whatever it is, the important thing is we have done our best. Just a little more and it will all be over. " Vivi tried to cheer up her friends.

“Did you guys invite someone to come today?” Asked Pudding.

"I just talked about it with my sister, she said that if they had time they would come here." Chiffon replied casually.

"No time. I recently couldn't hang out with other friends because I was busy here and there." Complained Bartolomeo.

“Are you Sanji?” Vivi turned to Sanji, who hadn't spoken.

“I invited my friends to come. He was interested when I said he could eat here for free." Sanji replied while enjoying his burger.

"Your friend must really like food." Chiffon chuckled at Sanji's explanation.

“You won't believe it if you haven't seen it. He is more than anyone you have ever met before." Sanji explained with a grin on his face.

"Are you talking about Luffy?" Asked Pudinng curiously.

"Luffy?" Vivi looks confused because this is the first time hearing that name.

"Luffy is Sanji's friend, he recently moved out of East Blue." Add Pudding.

Everyone looked at Sanji for answers.

"You're right Puding-chan, I mean Luffy." Sanji confirmed Pudding's words.

"Hopefully later we can meet him."

“You know Luffy Pudding?” Asked Chiffon.

"I've met him once," replied Puding enthusiastically.

"You have to introduce him to us too." Bartolomeo looked at Sanji.

"If later when he comes you are near me, I will definitely introduce you." Sanji sighed. "Even then, if he's not busy looking for food."

"We'd better finish our meal quickly. Soon the show will start." Chiffon looked at her watch to confirm the time.

"You're right, don't let us be late." Said vivi.

They hurriedly finished their food and tidied up the room before leaving. Returning to their exhibition room to their respective posts in accordance with what has been assigned to them. Sanji gets a position in the photo both area which is close to the entrance.

The music to mark the start of the event has been played, the room door has been opened. One by one the lecturers in charge began to enter the room. They went around the whole room observing and writing their ratings on the board they brought. Some of them have also started conducting question and answer sessions. Other guests also started to enter the area and enjoy the ongoing event. The group that served as the bride and groom and their families were ready at their place. Using a formal dress with a black and white theme.

Every time that goes on Sanji does his job well. He answered questions from lecturers as well as questions from guests who came. When the entertainment in the form of traditional dances was performed, Sanji looked around the room. He is looking for someone he wants to meet. Due to his busy schedule, he only had time to send messages and video calls with Luffy several times. The last time he met in person was when he cooked for him last Monday. Sanji wants to spend time with Luffy and accompany him as often as possible. But somehow it's hard to find time.

Since knowing Luffy, Sanji felt that his life was very colorful. There was always something to entertain him with all the kinds of things they discussed. Luffy always knows how to make those around him happy. Maybe Sanji wouldn't say it directly to Luffy. When Luffy told him he was going to move to New Word, Sanji was very happy to finally be able to meet him in person. As long as they are friends Luffy wants to meet him but is not allowed by his brother because they think Luffy is still a child and it is dangerous to go far. Luffy could never cover up his annoyance every time they called each other. Sanji also couldn't go to Luffy because he was busy studying under Zeff's tutelage to achieve his dream. And Luffy understands. Even now living in one city doesn't guarantee that they can spend time together. Sanji didn't understand why Luffy's figure really affected him.

Trying not to think too far, Sanji focuses on doing his job and helping people who want to take photos at the photo booth he manages.

"Do you want to take a picture with me?"

Sanji had just finished fixing the set after a guest took a photo while that person was standing behind him. Sanji smiled when he saw the figure he had been waiting for. "Are you sure you want to take a photo with me?"

"Why not?" Luffy frowned while pretending to be confused.

Sanji chuckled, "Come here." Sanji grabbed Luffy's arm and brought him on set. Sanji made Luffy sit in the wooden box, holding the board with the words 'Love will give you happiness' while Sanji squatted beside him holding the camera. They make funny facial expressions when shooting several times.

"I want to see the results!" Luffy looked at Sanji expectantly.

"Later, I will definitely send it to you." Sanji got back up and helped Luffy return the board he was holding.

Luffy pouted because he couldn't get what he wanted, “That's not fair. I want it now. "

Sanji ruffled Luffy's hair, “Luffy, if you look around it will take some time. There are still many waiting in line."

Luffy looked around and realized what Sanji meant. Luffy smiled while scratching the back of his head. Without saying anything Luffy left the set and allowed the next person to take a photo.

"You just came?" Asked Sanji after giving the camera to his friend who was both on duty.

"Umb-umb. Can I eat? I am hungry?" complained Luffy.

Again Sanji laughed at Luffy's question, “Of course you can eat. You can take it right away. There are many that you can choose."

"Then I want to go first. You will still be here right?”

"Of course." Sanji tried to convince. Luffy nodded, after which Luffy left Sanji to look for food.

It has been almost an hour since the event began, the lecturers have also finished giving assessments and the food has been finished by the guests who came. Those in charge of presenting the event announced that the day's event was over and thanked them for their participation in this place. Everyone present greeted him with thundering applause and the sound of the convoy began to fill the room. After all the fun was over the guests started leaving the room. All the students who were still there started to come back with their team to start cleaning up all the mess that had happened. Faster starting means faster completion.

Sanji was clearing the photo both area when Luffy came back to him. "Did you enjoy the food?"

“Everything is delicious, not as good as your cooking. But I'm glad I can eat it." Luffy watched Sanji fold the cloth that was previously used as a backdrop. "Do you need help?"

Sanji smiled, "No need, you're a visitor."

"Nonsense. Besides, I have no activities today." Luffy waved his hand and started to help collect the decorations into the boxes used for storage.

"Luffy, you don't have to.."

"Sanji!" Luffy spoke in an intimidating tone.

Sanji sighed and finally let Luffy help him. "Since you've been bothering to help me, maybe I should make dinner for you?"

"I would love it if that's the case." Luffy chuckled.

"How about tonight?" Asked Sanji.

"Ah! Don't be tonight. I have an appointment. " Luffy looked at Sanji.

"Appointment?" Sanji looked at Luffy in confusion.

"Tonight I will stay at Zoro's house, he will pick me up at six o'clock."

Sanji raised his eyebrows, "Zoro?"

"Yups, Zoro. You remember when I first met you, when you wanted to take me around, I was with someone in front of the Baratie right? He's Zoro." Luffy explained while still doing his job.

Sanji remembered it clearly even though he didn't know the person he was referring to. At that time he didn't really pay attention to it. Stay overnight? How close is Luffy's relationship with Zoro? "Are you sure he's a good person?"

"Don't worry, I've known him for a long time. Ace and Sabo are also close to him.”Luffy said casually.

"He also knows your brother?" Asked Sanji in surprise.

"He knows all my family, I also know his family. He used to live in East Blue, we're neighbors." Add Luffy.

"Oh, I see." Sanji couldn't help but feel disappointed. Somehow seeing Luffy close to other people bothers him. Yesterday Luffy said he was interested in Trafalgar Law, now this Zoro. There are so many people in Luffy's life.

"Ah Sanji, I just remembered." Luffy stared at Sanji with sparkling eyes. "I met Torao yesterday, you know he's not as bad as I imagined."

"Torao?" Sanji frowned. Who is it now?

"Torao, I've told you that I'm interested in him." Luffy spoke as if what he was saying was obvious.

“Torao? Trafalgar you mean? "

"Who else?"

Sanji massaged his temples to ease the headache that had appeared from nowhere. No one can argue with Luffy's logic. "Then what will you do after meeting him?"

Luffy was silent for a moment and chose to sit in one of the wooden boxes on the floor. He put his hands on his knees and supported his chin, “I don't know, I'm not sure myself. But I want to know him better."

"Just do what makes you happy." Sanji's comment dryly.

“Shishishi. You are right." Luffy got excited again and continued what he was doing. "We'd better get back to work."

"Hai..Hai ..." Sanji stared at Luffy for a while, he tried not to think about what if Luffy was with other people. Will Luffy forget it? Sanji shook his head, no, Luffy is not that kind of person.

-Line Break-

Law is not at all excited because his day off must be interrupted due to Nami's request. One of her friends, Vivi, invited Name to come and see the exhibition held by her class. Vivi gets an assignment to decorate the room and wants Nami to see her work. Nami was enthusiastic enough to see it with the reason that it could be an inspiration for their event later.

Even though Nami wanted to come alone, she had to stop her mind. With her condition he did not want to trouble anyone on the event later. Moreover, she didn't like being the center of attention because of her condition. A confused Nami asks Nojiko for advice on this matter. Nojiko suggests Law should go and get a photo for her, so even though Nami doesn't come in person she can still see Vivi's work. Nami liked the idea and immediately asked Law to do it. Feeling bad for Nojiko, Law agreed.

That's why Law is currently in Raftel on Saturday which is usually his day off. He went to the area used for the exhibition in one of the buildings belonging to the Faculty of Tourism. This is the first time Law has come to this area, you could say that he rarely goes to other faculties besides his own faculty. For him it was a hassle.

When he arrived there were many people there, some enjoying the food, dancing, some were busy taking pictures with the students who had become brides. Law surrounds the room while taking photos for every detail of the decoration used. Every now and then he also tried to find Vivi to greet her. That way he could deliver Nami's message and leave this place immediately.

Approaching the main area Law finds Vivi who is explaining the meaning of the decorations that are nearby. Law waited until Vivi finished before approaching him. “Vivi, finally I can find you. Lots of people here."

Vivi turned to Law and smiled at him, “Law, it's nice to see you here. Where's Nami?"

Law put his hand into the pocket of the hoddie he was wearing to relax him. "Nami can't come, she doesn't want to bother you later."

Vivi sighed, “Though she doesn't have to think that. Nami told you to come here? "

"She wanted to see your work and told me to take a photo for her." Law replied while showing the camera he was carrying with his other hand.

"Then have fun walking around, don't forget to enjoy the food." Vivi winked at Law with a smile. "Sorry I couldn't accompany you."

"No problem. See you Vivi." Law left Vivi and went back around to take photos.

Law was quite impressed with the existing exhibition, this is the first time he has attended something like this. It really feels like a wedding party if you ignore the question-and-answer sessions that are here and there and lecturers who are busy jotting down their ratings on boards that are always carried around. Law felt thirsty after walking around for a long time. He approached the buffet area to take the available drinks. There are several choices ranging from soda, cocktails, juice and even ice cream. Law chose to take a soda and sit in the chair provided. Not far from the place was someone who was busy trying all the food with great enthusiasm. The table he chose to sit on contained many types of food, he could be sure he took all the available menus.

Law shook his head at the amount of food there, he thought who could finish all that? Apparently the person who did it was someone he knew, Law didn't expect to see Luffy in that place. Law is impressed by the amount of food Luffy can eat, besides that he is completely ignorant of his surroundings. Luffy completely ignores everyone's eyes on him and prefers to enjoy the food in front of him. Luffy also looks very happy with what he is doing, Law occasionally sees Luffy smiling.

Law has only met Luffy twice before, and even then, it's not a pleasant encounter. Law is eager to meet Luffy and chat, maybe Law can be friends with him?

For a while Law just enjoyed watching Luffy. He followed all of his movements and also paid attention to all the expressions he was making. Law is still confused whether he should meet him or not. If he has met Luffy then what should he do? What does he want from Luffy?

Law still doesn't understand, only this time there is something that can make him confused not knowing what to do. And strangely Law is not bothered like he thinks of other problems. This time Law was annoyed because he was curious, he didn't know what he wanted with Luffy's presence. Law felt frustrated with the oddity in him.

When the host announced that the event was over, Luffy had also finished eating. Unconsciously Law followed Luffy who went the other way in the room. Luffy walked over to someone who was working on the photo both, a blonde man with curly eyebrows.

Law couldn't hear what they were talking about from where he was standing. He only saw the interaction of the two of them and from his observations Law decided that the two of them were quite close. Somehow seeing the two of them displeased him. Law is eager to replace the blonde man to be by Luffy's side. Do everything they are doing right now. He wants to be the person who makes Luffy smile like that.

Inwardly Law decided to act. Instead of thinking too much without getting an answer, it would be better if he did something. If indeed Luffy is a mystery to him, then Law will solve the mystery.

Law was long enough to wait for Luffy to finish his job, when he saw the blonde man telling Luffy to go Law immediately got up from his place. He went to get the car and got ready to carry out his plan. Maybe coming here wasn't as bad as Law thought.

-Line Break-

Luffy came out of the meeting hall at five in the afternoon. Actually there is still a lot of work to be done but Sanji threw him out. He said Luffy should get ready for his own activities. Even though there is no need to prepare anything, he will only stay at Zoro's house. Nothing special. Because there is no choice, Luffy obeys Sanji's wishes and leaves his best friend. Luffy walked casually through Raftel's yard which was large enough to return to his apartment. Even though it's not too far, it still takes thirty minutes to reach it on foot.

When approaching the front gate of Raftel, Luffy is startled by a car that stops nearby. Luffy stared at the car in confusion for a moment. Soon the owner got out of the car and approached him. Luffy tried his best not to show the joy he felt when he saw Law's figure.

"Torao?"

"Hi, Luffy-ya." Law smiled as he looked at Luffy. "Finally we can meet the usual way."

"Umb, what are you doing here?" Luffy doesn't know why he's so nervous right now.

"My friend told me to come to the exhibition event today. I was there a while ago.”Law said calmly.

"Wow, I'm from there too." Why didn't I see him earlier? Thought Luffy.

Law raised his eyebrows, "Too bad we didn't meet there."

Luffy didn't expect to hear that comment, "Umb, then what do you need?"

"Yesterday I offered to buy you a meal, how about we go now?" Asked law while crossing his arms across his chest. "If you don't mind, of course."

In his heart Luffy was screaming with joy but he tried to be as normal as possible. "Why not."

"Then get on." Law opened the car door for Luffy.

After Luffy got into the car, Law immediately caught up and started driving his car out of Raftel's neighborhood. Every now and then Luffy stole glances at Law to admire the man. Law who was driving, took the time to take his phone and give it to Luffy. "Make it easy for me to find you." Luffy received Law's phone, wrote down his own phone number and then returned it when finished.

"What do you want to eat?" Ask law afterwards.

"Meat." Luffy replied enthusiastically.

"Meat?" Law frowned, trying to think of a place Luffy might like. "Looks like you really like meat, how about The Cow?"

“Good idea, I ate there yesterday too. The food there is delicious." Luffy must try to keep his saliva from dripping.

Law smiled. "Alright then." Law drove his car to the area where The Cow restaurant is located. They soon arrived at The Cow. Law dropped Luffy near the entrance while he went to park his car.

Luffy chose to enter first to choose a place for the two of them. Right now The Cow is quite busy, the seating area that Luffy used yesterday was full so he had to surrender to the table in the middle of the room. Luffy waved his hand as Law walked into the restaurant area to tell him the location. Law who realized, approached Luffy.

"Have you ordered?" Asked Law while sitting across from Luffy.

"I'm waiting for you." Luffy replied shyly.

Law opened the menu book to have a look. Luffy also did the same even though he actually had a choice. Luffy summoned the waiter to deliver their order. Luffy chose the combo package like yesterday when he ate here, while Law chose package 1 which contains two plates of beef with curry sauce. Luffy offered to take additional food from the buffet table while waiting. They took several kinds of noodles, fried chicken, french fries and sliced fruit. Not forgetting to take green tea for their drink.

"You're not kidding when you say you eat a lot." Law said as they returned to the table.

"It's actually still lacking if I didn't eat at the exhibition earlier." Luffy laughed at Law's shocked expression. "Your expression is funny Torao!"

Law tried to smile, "I'd better get used to it the next time I go out with you."

Luffy blushed at the thought that he could go with Law again. This person in front of him really always surprises him. "Indeed so."

"Luffy-ya, this may sound strange to you but I'm curious and want to ask this." Law sought a comfortable position in his seat.

"What is that?" Luffy asked curiously.

“I feel like I've never seen you at Raftel before. Although I rarely go to other faculties, but I can definitely remember someone like you at Raftel's annual event. You're quite easy to remember." Law watched as Luffy looked at him seriously.

Luffy smiled, "Maybe because I just joined."

"You just moved?" Asked Law.

"So it is. Just a week at Raftel, there are still many things I don't know." Luffy tries to explain.

"I'm sure with your personality you will quickly get used to it." Comment Law.

"What do you mean?" Luffy tilted his head.

“You're a cheerful person, easy to talk to and radiate a positive aura. I can see that you are always filled with confidence in everything you do. ”

Again, Luffy blushed to hear Law praising him. He tried to calm his beating heart which acted as if he had run a marathon. “You're overreacting Torao. You haven't known me for long."

"Maybe, but that's my opinion and I don't want to change it." Law smiled because he managed to make Luffy uncomfortable.

Luffy was saved from embarrassment when the waiter delivered their order. Luffy started preparing the grill to cook his meat. Luffy saw Law doing the same thing. He put the pot of curry sauce on the stove, not forgetting Law added garlic and fried onions as additions.

"You often eat here?" luffy trying to find the topic of conversation.

"Not often. Sometimes I prefer to cook myself at home."

"Can you cook?" Luffy was amazed.

"Just ordinary cooking, something simple."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I like onigiri."

"What you don't like?"

"Bread."

"Why?"

“There is no special reason. I just don't like it."

"Usually in your spare time what do you do?"

"Relax while reading a book."

"Do you like beaches or mountains?"

Law raised his eyebrows, Luffy who kept asking random questions made him stunned, "Are we having a question and answer quiz?"

Luffy bit his lower lip, he was also surprised by what he was doing. "Sorry."

Law smiled, “I don't mind. You don't have to feel bad. It's just not fair, it feels like only you know about me."

Luffy hid his nervousness by eating his food, "You can also ask anything about me."

"What's your favorite color?"

"I like red and blue."

"Your favorite song?"

“Soul King's version of Bink No Sake. I love all the music Brook makes."

"What do you usually do in your spare time?"

"Playing games, eating?"

"Luffy-ya, you always think about food huh?" Law teases Luffy.

“Torao, food is important. We won't be able to do anything if we're hungry." Luffy expressed his opinion.

Law laughed. "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen. Ah, I didn't ask you that earlier?” Luffy pouted.

"I'm twenty two, Luffy-ya." Law replied patiently.

"Owh, still younger than Ace and Sabo." Luffy said with a laugh.

"Ace and Sabo?" Law started enjoying his cooked food.

"They are my brothers, Sabo twenty-four and Ace twenty-five." Luffy said casually. "Do you have a sibling Torao?"

"Not. I only live with my father. Well though he goes on duty more often. My father is a marine."

Luffy almost choked on hearing the word navy. "Marine?"

Law held out Luffy's drinking glass which Luffy immediately accepted, "Is there a problem?"

"I just don't really like hearing about the navy." Luffy drinking his green tea. "Didn't mean anything. You know my grandfather was also a marine, he always forced me and my brother to follow in his footsteps. Well even though in the end no one wants to."

Law smiled, "That's the reason you don't like the marine?"

“You don't understand Torao. My grandfather is so scary." Luffy shuddered at the thought of what his grandfather could do. “When Ace and Sabo were still in junior high school and I were in elementary school, every summer vacation Grandpa would take us to the mountains to camp. He made us do physical training to be marine. Just so you know all that is not fun at all."

Law swallowed hard, imagining what Luffy was going through. "Luckily my dad doesn't have the same thoughts as your grandfather. I have to be grateful. "

"Anyone in this world is lucky if they don't know him."

"It seems so. Oh yeah why did you move to Raftel? Is there a special reason."

Luffy was silent for a moment, he didn't expect to get this question after their previous conversation. Law noticed the change in Luffy's attitude upon hearing his question but tried not to think about it too much.

"There is no special reason. I didn't even choose Raftel.” Luffy doesn't want to talk too much but he also doesn't want to lie or can't lie to be precise.

"Is it true?"

“At that time I just said I wanted to move to New Word at dinner with my family. A few days later all my needs were ready. Sabo takes care of everything, chooses a university, an apartment. I was confused when I found out." Luffy sighed, talking about his move always made him uncomfortable . "Can we not discuss this?"

"Of course Luffy-ya." Law smiled and tried to relieve the tension between them. For a while they focused on their food while occasionally looking at each other and smiling.

When their food was running low, Luffy's attention was distracted when he heard his phone ring. He took the phone from his pocket to see who was calling. "Shit!" Luffy clapped his forehead while reading the name. Law just silently watched Luffy who was confused.

"Zoro?"

Law frowned when he heard his name, he almost forgot about this one thing. Luffy and Zoro's relationship.

"Sorry Zoro, you've arrived at my apartment?" Luffy tugged at the hair on his head. He completely lost track of time. "I'm at The Cow, I'll be home soon."

Law called the waiter for bill while Luffy was still busy talking. Looks like their time is up.

"Fine if you want to come here. I will be waiting for you. I am sorry." Luffy feels guilty for bothering Zoro. "See you later." Luffy sighed after Zoro hung up on the phone. Now he could clearly see the clock printed on his cellphone screen, six past fifteen. He also saw three messages from Zoro and read them.

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 17:30]  
Soon I will pick you up. Get ready.

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 18:05]  
I'm at the door. From earlier I rang the bell but no one responded. Where are you?

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 18:10]  
Luffy, don't tell me you forgot.

"There is a problem?" Law who saw Luffy was silent decided to ask.

"Today I should have an appointment with Zoro, but I seem to have lost track of time." Luffy leaned his back against the chair. Feel tired suddenly.

"I can take you home now if you want." suggested Law.

Luffy shook his head, “Zoro will pick me up here. Thank you Torao for the food."

Law smiled, "No problem. I'm happy to be able to spend time with you even if it's only for a little while."

“We can still go again, right? You don't have to treat me." Luffy asked hesitantly.

"I will look forward to it." Law answered confidently.

Luffy also smiled happily. Happy because Law still wants to spend time with him.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Yes, what's wrong Torao?" asked Luffy curiously.

"You said your friend's name was Zoro, right?" Luffy nodded. "Is he Rorono Zoro?"

"Ah, you are right. I almost forgot that Zoro said he knows you Torao."

Law swallowed hard, "He's talking about me?"

"Mmm, he only said that you used to go to the same high school. Now you don't see each other very often." Luffy looked closely at Law. "Isn't that right Torao?"

"Well, you don't need to think about it Luffy-ya. Forget it." Law tries to act normal even though he is filled with various kinds of emotions. He was glad Zoro didn't say anything strange about him to Luffy. On the one hand he is worried, what if Luffy knows the reality of his relationship with Zoro? Will Luffy hate him? Law also doesn't know what he will explain if Luffy finds out about Nami. The thought of it made Law feel scared. Afraid if Luffy left him.

Luffy noticed Law that seemed to be covering something up. Now he is more curious about what really happened between Law and Zoro. The two of them both act strange when one of them hears the other's name.

"OK. Thanks again for the food Torao."

"You're welcome, Luffy-ya."

-Line Break-

The day after he woke up, Zoro woke up at ten in the morning. He spent time tidying up his room. Today Luffy will stay at his house. So he didn't want his room to look messy. After cleaning his room, Zoro went shopping with Kuina. He still remembers that Luffy always eats a lot so he has to go shopping.

Zoro was busy choosing the meat and putting it in the trolley he was carrying. Kuina is in charge of buying the spices needed for cooking later. Zoro also didn't forget to buy snacks to accompany them later. He plans to watch a movie after dinner.

Kuina approached Zoro and moved all the groceries from the basket she brought to Zoro's trolley. "Have you got everything you need to buy?"

"Yes. We can go to the cashier now. " Zoro pushed his trolley towards the nearest cashier.

Kuina followed Zoro behind him, "We shop a lot, is all this really necessary?"

"Later you will see for yourself." Zoro replied casually.

"What time does he come?" Kuina asked.

"I'll pick him up at six in the evening." Zoro started taking out his groceries from the trolley when it was his turn.

After they had paid they went back to their homes. Kuina was busy tidying up the groceries they had bought, while Zoro was preparing their grill. They haven't cooked barbecue for a long time so it's important to check the state of their utensils. After checking everything, Zoro relaxed while watching TV with Kuina. It's still four in the afternoon so Zoro still has plenty of time.

"Uncle came home today?" Kuina asked.

"It seems so. This time the journey wasn't too long."

"Where did he go this time?"

“I don't know, he never had a clear goal. Sometimes the place to go is different from what was planned." Zoro sighed remembering his father's bad habit.

His father was always traveling from place to place in search of entertainment. For Zoro, his father was a kendo enthusiast. Although now his father is not very active and prefers to pursue his hobby of photography, his ability is unquestionable.

"But I also want to be like Uncle. Wouldn't it be nice if we could visit many places?” Kuina looked at Zoro.

"If you don't get lost in the process" Zoro teased Kuina.

"Hey!" Kuina snorted. "You don't deserve to talk like that."

Zoro just smiled mischievously and returned to focus on seeing the program that was being broadcast. They watched until five in the afternoon before Zoro decided to get ready to pick up Luffy. While in the room he picked up the phone and saw an incoming message from Nami. Zoro opened it even though he was not very happy.

_Nami_ [Saturday, 16:30]  
Zoro, can you come to my house on Monday? I want to tell you something.

Zoro decided to ignore it and chose to take a shower. Zoro should have expected something like this. Nami will only do something that makes her happy. Looks like he should follow Kuina's advice to forget about Nami. At this rate he would only hurt himself.

After finishing getting ready, Zoro didn't forget to send a message first.

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 17:30]  
Soon I will pick you up. Get ready.

Without waiting for a reply, Zoro immediately drove his car to Luffy's apartment. The house is quite far from Luffy's apartment, Zoro didn't want to make him wait. He was fortunate not to be stuck in traffic during the trip. Every now and then he looked at his phone to see if Luffy replied to his message or not. And Zoro should be disappointed because Luffy hasn't even read the message he sent.

Zoro remembers yesterday when he drove Luffy home from New Word City Mall, he said that today he will go to campus to attend an exhibition held by a class of one of his friends named Sanji. If he remembers correctly, Sanji meant the son of the owner of the Baratie. Is Luffy still on campus? Zoro decided to check into Luffy's apartment first. If indeed Luffy is still on campus he can go there later.

After arriving at Luffy's apartment, Zoro immediately pressed the doorbell for Luffy's room. He patiently waited for a response for a few moments. Since there are no signs that Luffy is at the house, Zoro decided to send another message.

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 18:05]  
I'm at the door. From earlier I rang the bell but no one responded. Where are you?

Five minutes passed and Luffy still hadn't read the message. For the last time Zoro tried to send another message. If it's still not read, Zoro will call him.

Roronoa_Zoro [Saturday, 18:10]  
Luffy, don't tell me you forgot.

Zoro's patience is running out because there is no response from Luffy. Indeed he should have called directly. Zoro called Luffy and waited a while until finally he heard Luffy's voice.

"Zoro?"

"Luffy, where are you? I've arrived at your apartment." Zoro replied irritably.

"Sorry Zoro, you've arrived at my apartment?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for fifteen minutes. You didn't reply to my message either. Where are you?”Asked Zoro who decided to go back to his car.

"I'm at The Cow, I'll be home soon."

The Cow? Why is he going there again? Yesterday he was there. "No need. You just wait there. Let me pick you up there."

"Fine if you want to come here. I will be waiting for you. I am sorry."

Zoro could hear that Luffy was really feeling guilty. "Yes, I forgive you. See you later."

"See you later."

After arriving at his car, Zoro immediately drove it to The Cow. Since Luffy is already eating it looks like they need to change their activities tonight. Hopefully Kuina won't be angry when Luffy doesn't eat right away.

When he got close to The Cow, Zoro saw Luffy waiting for him in front of the restaurant. Zoro, who almost smiled, frowned when he saw the person standing with Luffy. Law? Him again?

Zoro stopped his car across the road where The Cow was. He got out of the car to approach Luffy.

"Zoro!" Luffy greeted her excitedly. "I'm sorry, I really lost track of time."

Zoro smiled at Luffy, “No problem. I'm just worried because you didn't reply to my message.”

“I didn't realize that there was an incoming message. I'm busy chatting with Torao." Luffy explained shyly.

Zoro looked at Law with a look of displeasure. He doesn't know what Law thinks about Luffy. But Zoro didn't want to know at all. He just wanted Law to get away from Luffy. Law will only hurt Luffy and Zoro doesn't like to think about it. “Can you go to my car first, Luffy? I want to talk to Law for a bit."

"Eh, why is that? I can wait for you here?" Luffy pouted at Zoro's request.

"Luffy, just this time please listen to me." Zoro said firmly and did not want to be denied.

Luffy initially hesitated, he looked at Zoro and Law in turn. He knew that whatever Zoro was going to say was nothing good. But because he didn't want to upset Zoro, Luffy complied with Zoro's request. "See you again Torao."

"See you, Luffy-ya" Law smiled at Luffy.

Zoro waited until Luffy got into the car before glaring at Law. "What are you planning this time?"

"I don't understand what you mean Zoro-ya." Law did not flinch with Zoro's gaze on him.

“Don't play dumb Law. You know what I mean." Zoro snorted in annoyance.

"I guess I don't need to tell you anything Zoro-ya." Law answered no less curt.

"I don't care what you do but I can't stay silent with this one." Zoro looked into Law's eyes sharply. "Stay away from Luffy!"

Law did not hide his dislike for Zoro's words, "You have no right to forbid me!"

Zoro grinned, “Just remember my words, Law. If you hurt Luffy, I will never forgive you!”

Zoro immediately left Law without seeing him again. Whatever happens, Zoro has to make sure Luffy is away from Law. Even if he had to involve Luffy's brother in this, he wouldn't hesitate.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy spent saturday night with Zoro and Kuina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry because I didn't post a new chapter last week. 🙏  
> I'm sick and have to rest so I don't have time to write anything.  
> I hope in the future I can continue to fit the schedule for the new chapter.
> 
> for those of you who read The Forgoten Smile, I'll try to update the new chapter. hopefully tomorrow it's ready.
> 
> thank you to all who are still reading until now, giving kudos and leaving comments. I really appreciate it.😊💕💕
> 
> Thanks and happy reading.
> 
> -I down own One Piece-

Along the way to Zoro's house, Luffy felt uncomfortable sitting in his place. The Cow was out of sight but Luffy could still feel the tension that had happened there earlier. All the tension and silence between the two of them made Luffy unable to hold back any longer. He wanted to know what was discussed between Law and Zoro. Luffy doesn't like having to think about this problem, thinking is not something he likes the most. So he's going to do things in his own way, direct confrontation.

"Zoro!" Luffy tries to get Zoro's attention.

"Yes?"

"Why did you tell me to go first? What do you want to talk about with Torao?” Luffy tried to observe Zoro's change in expression after hearing the question from him.

Zoro doubted whether he should answer Luffy's question honestly or not. On the one hand he didn't want to lie but he also didn't want to give Luffy a bad impression.

"Zoro ?!" Luffy is getting impatient.

Zoro sighed, "I told him to stay away from you."

Luffy stared incredulously at Zoro, he didn't hear wrong, right? "What? You're kidding, right?"

Zoro didn't answer but Luffy knew very well that Zoro was serious about what he just said. Luffy massaged his temples as if it could make him understand the situation better. Even though Luffy tried to think, in the end only one word could be said by him. "Why?"

"I don't want him to have a bad influence on you." Zoro said flatly.

“I don't know what to say about your opinion. But one thing I know for sure, I can take care of myself." Luffy raised his voice as he got carried away with emotion. He tried to calm himself down so that things wouldn't get worse. "Torao is a good person after all."

"You don't know him then." Sometimes Zoro doesn't like Luffy's attitude of trusting others easily. If he had already decided on something, it would be hard to change his mind.

"Listen..." Luffy began to feel annoyed with Zoro's attitude. “I don't know the trouble between the two of you, but you can't force your thoughts on me. For me Torao is a good person, and I will not stay away from him."

"Luffy .."

“Unless you want to explain your problem to me, I don't want to hear anything about Torao from you. What happened between us, none of your business." Luffy firmly expressed his opinion, he didn't care if Zoro was offended. If Zoro wasn't honest with him, how could he understand what he really felt.

Zoro is silent in his place, he knows very well how stubborn Luffy is. If he has decided on something then he will do it whatever the consequences. It may take some time for Luffy to understand, but Zoro won't be too pushy. Finally they both fell silent all the way back to Zoro's house.

Kuina approached them when both of them were in the living room, "Luffy, you finally arrived."

"Hi Kuina!" Luffy tried to act normal and forget what happened before.

"You better go take a shower first. Later we can start watching movies and spend the evening exchanging stories." Kuina is now standing by the sofa where Luffy is sitting.

"Good idea, I guess I need it." Luffy made a gesture by smelling his scent.

Kuina laughed at Luffy's behavior, “I'll prepare everything while you shower. You better follow Zoro."

"Of course." Luffy looked at Zoro meaningfully.

Zoro got up from his seat to escort Luffy to his room. Zoro got his clothes for Luffy to use, because Luffy was not at home when Zoro picked him up, he didn't bring anything with him. Luffy thanked Zoro before disappearing into the bathroom in the room. While waiting for Luffy to take a bath, Zoro thought back to what had happened before. He didn't like it when the atmosphere between them was so awkward as it is now. He must be able to fix everything.

When Luffy came out of the bathroom, Zoro immediately pulled him to sit on the sofa in his room. “Luffy, I'm sorry I forced my opinion on you. I've also done whatever I want without discussing it with you. " Since Luffy was silent Zoro continued to speak. “I just want you to know, I'm doing all this because I care about you. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Sorry."

Luffy sighed, he just smiled as he put his hand on Zoro's shoulder. "I know Zoro, I understand. Even so, I will do whatever I want to do. I just don't want to regret it later, whatever happens will happen. I won't regret it because it's my choice.”

Zoro smiled, "You haven't changed, have you."

"Trust me. I changed Zoro."

Zoro raised an eyebrow at Luffy's statement. He wanted to ask further but Luffy had invited him back to the family room to meet Kuina. Zoro doesn't quite understand the reason for the change in Luffy's expression, but it can still wait.

In the family room, Kuina had turned on the tv, busy switching channels to choose a good program. At the table, there are various snacks and drinks that are ready to be eaten. Luffy sat next to Kuina while Zoro sat on the couch beside them.

"Want to eat or watch a movie first?" Kuina asked.

"I just ate before I came here, so I guess I'll choose to watch a movie first," said Luffy. "Ah, but if you and Zoro want to eat first it's fine too. I will wait for you." He added again.

"I'm still not hungry, you don't mind, right Zoro?" Kuina looked at Zoro.

"Of course." Zoro replied briefly.

"Is there a movie you want to watch Luffy?"

"Hmh, horror movies look fine too." Luffy's suggestion.

"Do you like horror?" Kuina switched to Netflix to select the movies they would watch.

"There are many things that are fun when watching horror, apart from adventure films, of course. And still no one beat the Pirates of Caribbean for sure, that's my favorite.” Luffy answered with a big smile on his face.

After choosing one of the films, they began to focus on watching while occasionally enjoying snacks that had been prepared by Kuina. At nine in the evening they finished watching the first film. Luffy suggests taking a short break before continuing to watch the second film. Finally the barbeque meat prepared by Kuina earlier started to get their attention. Their activities also move from the family room to the kitchen.

Zoro prepared the grill, Kuina helped bring the ingredients to be cooked so that Zoro could easily grab them. Luffy is busy bothering Zoro because he can't wait to join in grilling meat.

"Luffy, you have to wait a little while until the grill is ready, it's still not hot." Zoro tries to keep Luffy off the grill.

"Too long." Luffy pouted.

Allowing the other two to take care of the meat, Kuina chose to occupy herself to cook side dishes. She wanted them to not only eat meat but also eat other foods. Kuina chose broccoli cooked in garlic and sauteed mustard greens this time. While they were cooking, Mihawk-Zoro's father, came home from his trip. He stopped by the kitchen to check because he heard a commotion from there.

Kuina, who noticed Mihawk's arrival, greeted her uncle. "Uncle you've come home. We make barbecue, would you like to join us for dinner?”

Zoro and Luffy also looked at Mihawk after hearing Kuina. Zoro only looked at his father for a moment and chose to return to continue what he was doing before. Luffy was confused for a moment when he saw Mihawk, he felt familiar with him but he didn't remember where he met him.

“I just wanted to check on you guys.” Mihawk watched Luffy for a moment with a smile. "You can enjoy your dinner, I already ate."

Luffy held Zoro's arm, he whispered close to Zoro's ear. "Who is he?"

Hearing Luffy's question, Zoro couldn't help but laugh. "Geez, he's my father. Looks like you forgot him."

Luffy scratched the back of his head. "Naturally isn't it, I haven't seen him for a long time. I barely recognize you with your new green hair."

Mihawk just shook his head at the interaction of his son with his friend. "I'm going to my room. Have fun."

"Have a good rest for you uncle." Kuina replied.

"Thank you uncle, sorry to disturb." Luffy waves excitedly at Mihawk.

Mihawk just smiled before leaving the kitchen to go to his room. It didn't take long for them to finish their cooking. Kuina put sauteed vegetables on the table to serve and didn't forget to bring the mashed potatoes that she cooked before Luffy arrived.

Zoro turned off the grill machine after all the barbecue was finished. He joined Kuina and Luffy who were already sitting at the dining table. He raised an eyebrow when Luffy was busy playing with his phone, "Luffy eat first, you can play with your phone later."

Luffy smiled without looking at Zoro, he planned to call Sabo. It would be great to show off their dinner show on Sabo. Luffy's phone screen changed to Sabo's face after their video call connected. "Sabo!"

"Hi Lu. Why are you calling at night like this?"

"Do you know where I was?" asked Luffy excitedly.

"Where are you?"

Luffy got up from his seat to sit beside Zoro. "Zoro, you still remember Sabo, don't you?" Zoro nodded. "Sabo I'm with Zoro and Kuina, we make barbecue."

"Zoro? Wow, it's been a long time. You must be happy to see him again."

Luffy pointed his phone camera at Kuina this time, "She's Kuina, Zoro's cousin."

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kuina waved at the camera.

“It's nice to meet you Kuina, my brother must have bothered you a lot. Thank you for looking after him."

"Luffy is quite fun to spend time with,he's not a bother." Kuina smiled.

“Sabo! You are so mean. I'm not that bad.”Luffy pouted.

Sabo just laughed at his brother's reaction, “Come on, Lu, I'm just kidding. Zoro you change a lot, apparently. Green hair? of all things, this one was completely beyond my expectations.”

Zoro grinned at Sabo's comment. Zoro was surprised when Luffy handed over his phone, but he accepted it. "You've changed a lot too, I think only Luffy is the same as before." Luffy ignored Zoro's comments, he chose to enjoy the food.

"Where is he going? Is he sulking and handing over the phone to you?”Asked Sabo.

"He's busy eating." Zoro rolled his eyes.

"Can you give the phone back, I have something to talk about."

"Of course." Zoro held out the phone towards Luffy but Luffy refused. Zoro sighed, finally choosing to turn the front camera to the rear camera so Sabo could see Luffy.

"Lu, I will visit next Friday, I have a seminar to attend next week. Instead of me spending money on renting a hotel it's better if I stay with you."

Luffy raised his thumb as a sign of approval of Sabo's decision because his mouth was full of food and couldn't answer Sabo.

"Eat slowly Lu, you can choke." Luffy nodded again.

Zoro replaced the camera with the front camera so he could see Sabo again. "What time did you get on the flight? I can pick you up when you arrive."

"Got a ticket for the flight at three o'clock in the afternoon, if there is no problem maybe six o'clock I have arrived in New Word. You don't have to bother Zoro, I can take a taxi."

"Don't hesitate, I'm glad I could help. Besides, I can meet you."

"Thank you then."

Luffy grabbed his phone again and told Zoro to eat. "Sabo, is Ace at home?"

"Ah, you already remember me, huh. Ace hasn't come home yet, second shift."

Luffy can't hide his disappointment because he can't see Ace, lately he can only exchange messages without a video call. "Are Mom sleeping too?"

"Yes. Today was quite tiring for her, so Mom went to bed early."

Luffy continued talking to Sabo for a while, asking about his friends and also the current state of East Blue. He couldn't help but ask questions because somehow he missed his family. Zoro and Kuina have finished eating. They started to clear the dining table, leaving Luffy still busy chatting.

“Sabo, I'll call you again next time. I want to continue watching movies with Kuina and Zoro." Luffy started to move to bring his empty dinner plate to the kitchen.

"Okay. don't bother your friends!”

"I can't guarantee that." Luffy giggled, ignoring Sabo's warning.

Kuina watched Luffy as he approached her, she returned to face Sabo after Luffy placed his phone in front of Kuina's face. Hi Kuina. "Once again, thank you for accompanying Luffy, I hope I can meet you when I visit there."

“I can't wait to see you in person. Have a good rest for you." Kuina was busy again with the plates in front of her waiting to be cleared.

This time Luffy approached Zoro who was wiping the table, “Zoro, do you want to talk to Sabo again? I want to hang up on the phone. "

Zoro approached so that Sabo could see, "I'll call you later, we can discuss for next Friday."

"I will wait. Have fun for you."

"Good night Sabo, sleep well." Luffy waved at his brother.

"Night Lu."

After finishing tidying up the kitchen so that it was clean as before, they returned to the living room to watch the second film. This time Luffy wants to watch Fast and Furious, he is bored with horror films. The night is still long, the fun is just about to begin.

-Line Break-

Law returns to his apartment after separating from Luffy at The Cow. Today should have been a fun day for him if only there was no argument between him and Zoro. Law did not understand why Zoro acted like that to him. They are no longer as close as they were in high school. But Law did not think their relationship would change so drastically as it is now. Now they are like Tom and Jerry who always argue every time they meet.

Zoro has started to change since Nami expressed her feelings for Law two years ago. The two of them met less and less because Zoro avoided being in the same place as Law. Law, who was busy with college at that time, not to mention the problem with Nami, not really bothering about Zoro's change of attitude. He had a lot to think about and a lot to do. In the end, their relationship became inevitably cold.

Of all Zoro's attitudes shown to him, this time Law didn't like him the most. All Zoro's words he can still remember clearly.

`What are you planning this time?`

`Don't play dumb Law. You know what I mean.`

Law wasn't planning anything bad at all, he just wanted to get to know Luffy. Because this is the first time someone makes Law interested in him.

`I don't care what you do but I can't stay silent with this one.`

`Get away from Luffy!`

Whatever Zoro says Law won't follow anyone's orders. He will do what he really wants to do.

`Just remember my words Law. If you hurt Luffy, I will never forgive you!`

Law doesn't care if Zoro hates him. If Luffy wasn't the one who told him to stay away, then Law wouldn't stay away. Besides, he doesn't have any reason to hurt Luffy. Law still doesn't really know him, but Law wants in the future the relationship between the two of them will always be good.

When entering his apartment, Law was greeted by a hug right at the door. Law felt his body lifted off the floor and cramped at the same time. Only one person can do this, Corazon.

"Law, you're finally home. I've been waiting for you."

“Cora-san, can you let me go? I can't breathe." Said Law a little annoyed.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I can't help myself.”Corazon released Law from his embrace. "Where have you been all day? is not usually your Saturday off?"

Law followed Corazon into the living room, he sat on one of the couches. "There is a brief business on campus. By the way, don't you come home once?"

"Hey! You are talking as if I never came home." Corazon drank the coffee he made for himself while waiting for Law to come home. "I got a week off, Sengoku-san said I was working too much."

Law rolled his eyes, "That's great, it looks like there are still people who remember that."

“Don't be like that Law. How is Nami? Preparations for your event went well, right? ”Asked Corazon.

"Nami is fine, this morning I just came from her house." Law replied lazily. "As for your other questions I don't know."

Corazon frowned, “You don't know? What do you mean Law? "

"Nami takes care of everything, so if you want to know the progress you can ask her directly." Law answered as is without further ado.

Corazon froze on the spot, staring at Law in disbelief. "Why don't you help Nami? You have the heart to let him take care of everything himself. "

"Just let it go, after all I wasn't the one who wanted this event." Law looked away.

"Law!"

"I'm tired, I want to rest in my room." Law left Corazon and went to his room.

Law is happy because after all this time Corazon finally gets to share another roof with him. Even so, he still doesn't like to talk about his engagement. From the start, Law was against this plan. He had stated directly to Corazon, but was completely unheard of. If there was anything that made Law hate Corazon, it might be at the top of the list.

Of all the things that happen in his life, Law firmly believes that Luffy is the only best thing that is happening in his life right now. Hopefully there will be many other good things in the future. It doesn't hurt to hope, right?

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little interaction between Luffy and Law

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I want to apologize for missing a long time. my life is a little chaotic lately, a lot of things have happened that make me don't have much time to write.  
> Now I'm trying to get back on track because I want to be able to finish this story.  
> maybe there will be a delay in updating but I hope not for this last.
> 
> not much for this chapter, but I hope you guys like it. thank you for those of you who have given kudo and left comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> sorry if there are typographical and grammatical errors. Happy reading.

Law decided to go shopping after he checked his refrigerator this morning. Because Law is accustomed to himself, the available food ingredients are not too many. Now that Corazon is at home, Law has to buy additional food ingredients. Law plans to leave after finishing sports, he wants to go running to cool off.

Law didn't really think about where he was going, he just ran in no direction. When passing the park Law decided to take a break because he had run quite a distance. He sat on one of the benches that were there. The park was quite busy that morning, there were a group of children playing football, there were also people resting like Law, there were even some traders who were busy serving customers.

While resting Law thought of plans for the day. Supposedly this afternoon Sachi took him to the mall, he wanted to buy a present for his girlfriend. Besides that, Penguin also wants to watch Fantastic Beasts, which recently aired, he doesn't want to be left behind. Law sighed, just thinking about what he was going to do was discouraging him. Perhaps he could reason that he should stay with Corazon and cancel their event, but that would sound very unfair. After all, Law couldn't ignore his friend.

Feeling rested enough Law decided to run again, this time he had to stop by the supermarket before going home. Law only hopes that Corazon won't wake up when he gets home so he can prepare breakfast in advance. Law's steps stopped when a ball landed near his feet, it seemed like the kids playing the ball kicked too far from where they were playing.

Law turned to the children who had now stopped playing, one of them ran over to Law to get the ball. Seeing the child approaching Law felt familiar with the child. After careful attention he is not even a child, you could say a teenager. And definitely someone he knows very well.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Ah, Torao!" Luffy smiled when he arrived in front of Law. "You came here too."

Law raised his eyebrows, surprised by Luffy's presence. As far as he could remember Luffy lived close to the campus and it was quite far from here. So how could he be here? This early? "Why are you here yourself?"

“Earlier I came with Zoro and Kuina, they usually always run for morning practice. When I was here I saw kids playing ball and I wanted to play with them. " Luffy explained enthusiastically.

"Zoro and Kuina?" Law tried to look around for a figure called.

"They went running, he said there were five more laps. Later they will meet me when it's finished. " Luffy took the ball from Law's hand and kicked it towards the children who were waiting for him. "You can play again, I want to rest first."

Luffy pulled Law to sit on the chair he previously occupied. Law was quite surprised by the sudden contact. "Are you exercising too Torao?"

"Yeah, just wanted to calm down." Law decided to surrender and follow what Luffy wanted even though he had to postpone his return. Besides, spending time with Luffy isn't bad. "You came all the way from your apartment just to exercise here?"

Luffy chuckled, "Of course not, I'm staying at Zoro's house that's why I'm here now."

Due to their not-so-good relationship Law almost forgot a simple fact. He forgot that Zoro's house and his apartment were in the same area, only a few meters away. But Law is currently more interested in what Luffy just said than the fact he almost forgot. Luffy staying at Zoro's house? Didn't he hear wrong?

"Luffy-ya, actually from before I was curious about your relationship with Zoro. How close are you two?" Law was a little hesitant to ask this question, but somehow he had to know so he wasn't curious.

"Zoro is one of my best friends. I've known him since childhood, well even though we just met again." Luffy casually replied.

Law returned to breathe with relief, not realizing that he was so tense with his current state. He was happy to hear that they were just friends, meaning Law still had a chance.

Luffy suddenly realized something, he looked at Law for an answer. "Ah, if Torao is here, that means your house is close?"

"Yes, actually in the same area as Zoro's house." Law answered even though he didn't really like what he said.

"Is it true?" Luffy looked at Law in disbelief. Law just nodded and smiled. "Okay."

"Did you enjoy your day here Luffy-ya?"

"Hmh, I always enjoy my day Torao. Every day is an adventure for me." Luffy is still watching Law.

"I hope I can be like you who are always positive in facing many things." Law held back his emotions as he said those words.

"Aren't you enjoying your day Torao?" Luffy raised his eyebrows.

Law was silent for a moment, "Maybe it's not like you enjoy your day."

Luffy tried to grasp the meaning of Law's words, something crossed his mind. "How about I make you enjoy the same day as I do?"

"Huh?" Law doesn't understand the direction of Luffy's conversation.

"Yup, I've decided. I will help Torao so that he can enjoy life more." Luffy has made up his mind to make Law happier.

Law was stunned, not expecting to hear those words from Luffy's mouth. Law could clearly see Luffy's seriousness when he said that. Luffy doesn't even know what he's going through but he's determined to help him feel better? Just thinking about it made Law smile.

“Ah, you smile Torao. I love seeing you smile." Luffy smiled when he saw Law's reaction.

Law stretched out his hand to mess up Luffy's hair, he tried to get rid of the nervousness in him at this time.

"Torao, you messed up my hair!" Luffy grumbled halfheartedly.

Law doesn't want this moment to pass quickly, but somehow he has to go home. He also didn't want to spoil his current mood if he had to meet Zoro later. It is best to go away while anything unpleasant has happened.

"I'm glad to see you again, but I have to go home." Law could see the disappointment crossed Luffy's face. Law almost regretted his decision. “I have to go back before my dad messes up at home, he's a clumsy person. I don't want to take risks."

Luffy tried to keep smiling, "Looks like you are really busy."

"So it is." Law got up from his seat. "I'll call you again as soon as possible."

"OK. See you again Torao." Luffy caught up with Law standing up, because he didn't want to see Law away, Luffy first went to get back with the kids who were playing ball earlier.

"See you later." Law watched Luffy for a while before finally leaving the park to continue his exercise. He was determined to finish making breakfast, then he had to send a message to Luffy so that Luffy could know his phone number. Law can't wait to see where Luffy will spend time with him.

******************

After staying up all night watching a movie with Zoro and Kuina, Luffy is actually not so sure about doing sports in the morning. But if Zoro and Kuina can, why can't he. Because of that Luffy also went with his two friends on a morning run. They did not go very far, only to the park in the area. Because Zoro and Kuina who are kendo athletes, this routine is important to them, so Luffy respects their needs.

They still have five rounds to go around the park. Luffy decided to take a break and didn't follow the process. Intending to rest Luffy tried to find a bench for him to occupy. His attention was distracted when Luffy saw a group of children playing ball, because it has been a long time since Luffy has played, Luffy decided to join them.

"Hi, may I join you?"

Those who were playing stopped for a moment while observing Luffy, one of them smiled in response. "Of course."

Luffy can blend in well, he enjoys playing with the children. Luffy must refrain from surpassing the other kids, because he doesn't want to spoil the fun that already exists. When one of them kicks the ball too hard, the ball is thrown quite a distance from where they were playing.

"Look what you did, the ball flew away right." Grunts one of them.

"I didn't mean to."

"Don't fight, let me get the ball. “Luffy intervened so that they didn't fight and chose to be the one to take the ball. He ran to get the ball, Luffy saw someone sitting not far from where the ball was. Luffy watched as the man took the ball and looked at it.

Luffy almost jumped for joy when he saw who the person had taken the ball. His feelings became more and more uncertain when that person called out his name.

"Luffy-ya?"

"Ah, Torao!" Luffy smiled when he arrived in front of Law. "You came here too."

"Why are you here yourself?"

Luffy could see Law feeling confused when he saw himself but he tried not to think too much about it. “Earlier I came with Zoro and Kuina, they usually always run for morning practice. When I was here I saw kids playing ball and I wanted to play with them. "

"Zoro and Kuina?" Law tried to look around for a figure called.

"They went running, he said there were five more laps. Later they will meet me when it's finished. " Luffy took the ball from Law's hand and kicked it towards the children who were waiting for him. "You can play again, I want to rest first."

Because he did not think he could meet Law this quickly, Luffy decided to spend more time with Law. "Are you exercising too Torao?"

"Yes, just wanted to calm down. You come all the way from your apartment just to exercise here?”

Luffy chuckled, apparently Law knew he shouldn't be around here. "Of course not, I'm staying at Zoro's house that's why I'm here now."

Luffy was a little hesitant about discussing Zoro with Law. Moreover, the last time their meeting did not end well. Luffy just hopes that one day he can make Law and Zoro's relationship even better.

"Luffy-ya, actually from before I was curious about your relationship with Zoro. How close are you two?"

"Zoro is one of my best friends. I've known him since childhood, well, even though we just met again." Luffy remembered something quite important when he looked at Law. "Ah, if Torao is here, that means your house is close?"

"Yes, actually in the same area as Zoro's house."

"Is it true?" Luffy looked at Law in disbelief. It turns out that Law lives not far from Zoro's house? Maybe if Zoro's mood is good Luffy can ask him to tell him which Law house is. It would be nice to be able to visit his house. "Okay."

"Did you enjoy your day here Luffy-ya?"

"Hmh, I always enjoy my day Torao. Every day is an adventure for me." Luffy is still confused by Law's random question.

"I hope I can be like you who are always positive in facing many things."

Luffy doesn't like Law's expression right now, "Aren't you enjoying your day Torao?"

Law was silent for a moment, "Maybe it's not like you enjoy your day."

"How about I make you enjoy the same day as I do?" Luffy wasn't sure where the confidence he had when he asked that question came from. Luffy doesn't know what to do, but he can think about it later.

"Huh?"

"Yup, I've decided. I will help Torao so that he can enjoy life more." Luffy has made up his mind to make Law happier. Luffy doesn't like it when he sees Law who looks so depressed. When Law smiled after being silent Luffy was also happy to make it. Law's sweet smile fits perfectly on his face. Luffy wanted to always be able to see that smile on his face. “Ah, you smile Torao. I love seeing you smile."

Luffy gets even happier when Law ruffles his hair, glad to be able to feel Law's touch directly. "Torao, you messed up my hair!" Luffy grumbled halfheartedly.

"I'm glad to see you again, but I have to go home."

Recently Luffy had the pleasure of feeling this close to Law, but it all had to end? Luffy can't be selfish, he doesn't want to make Law sad.

“I have to go back before my dad messes up at home, he's a clumsy person. I don't want to take risks."

"Looks like you are really busy." Luffy tries to keep smiling because Law's reasoning makes sense.

"So it is." Law got up from his seat. "I'll call you again as soon as possible."

"OK. See you again Torao. " Luffy caught up with Law standing up, because he didn't want to see Law away, Luffy first went to get back with the kids who were playing ball earlier.

"See you later."

Luffy could hear Law's last words, he was sad that Law had to go but he couldn't do much. At least there is something new that he can get from this meeting. Luffy returns to join the kids while waiting for Zoro and Kuina to finish their training session.

*********

Arriving at Zoro's house the first thing Luffy and Zoro did was take a shower, while Kuina made breakfast for them. Kuina made a sandwich because she didn't want to cook something difficult after a night of being bothered by cooking a barbeque. Zoro helped prepare the milk while waiting for everything to be ready.

"Zoro, when Sabo comes here how about we go to Sabaody Park?" Luffy waited casually while his two friends were busy preparing breakfast.

"Sabaody Park?" Zoro now sitting at the dining table with Luffy.

"Yupz, the three of us, Sabo, we can also take Kid, Boney, Killer, and don't forget Sanji." Luffy counts using his fingers while mentioning the names of the friends he wants to play with.

Zoro chuckled, “Hey..hey… you're so excited. There is so many you want to invite."

"Because it would be more fun if there were lots of people, you can also invite your friends." Luffy tries to convince Zoro.

"Why there?" Asked Zoro

“When Sanji took me around New Word we passed that place. I really want to try to go there and have fun with my friends." Luffy replied enthusiastically.

"All right, you are in charge of questioning them. I just have to come." Zoro finally gave up and chose to accept Luffy's invitation.

"Leave it to me." Luffy turned his head towards Kuina who was in the kitchen. "You also want to come Kuina?"

"Actually I want to participate, but next week I have an activity with my club friends. So I can't join you. Forgive me." Kuina, who had finished making breakfast, brought two large plates full of various sandwiches and joined them together at the dining table.

“Okay then, don't think too much about it. We can go again another time." Luffy replied casually.

"You guys eat, I want to take a shower first."

"Thank you Kuina." Luffy enjoys his breakfast enthusiastically.

Zoro watched Luffy eating, he ate slowly when compared to Luffy. Zoro was still thinking about what the two of them were talking about after their watching last night. They finished watching at two in the morning and got ready to go to sleep. Because they could not sleep right away, the two of them talked for a while.

__flash back__

_"Luffy why did you suddenly move here?" asked Zoro._

_"Hmh, because I want to start a new life."_

_"Start a new life?" Zoro was even more curious._

_Luffy looks a little hesitant about opening up to Zoro, but he still remembers that Zoro is always reliable at times like this. Nor would he look down on himself or laugh at him. for the first time Luffy dared to tell his problems outside of his family._

_“About six months ago I faced a problem. This problem makes me not want to live my life anymore. I didn't go to college, didn't leave the house, even shut myself out of my family." Luffy looked up at the ceiling in Zoro's room, it felt like he was back in those gloomy times. “There was someone who set me up so I got involved in quite a complicated matter. Ace even almost lost control at that time. He wanted to teach a lesson to the people who had done that for me, but Sabo, Mom and Dad were still trying to hold him back. If they don't, Ace will ends up in prison."_

_Zoro was quite surprised when he heard that, apart from saying that he didn't want to live his life, Luffy also sounded overwhelmed by the problem. So far, he knows Luffy as a cheerful person, always likes challenges,brave, always thinks positively, but it turns out that everything doesn't always go smoothly._

_Because Zoro did not comment and was still listening patiently, Luffy continued to tell his story. “Actually, about the matter itself I don't really care about it. It's just that because the person who did it was someone who could be said to be close to me, I couldn't accept everything well."_

_“At that time I was shocked, sad, disappointed, I really didn't think he would do it to me. Besides that I was mad at myself for not seeing his evil intentions and getting caught up in it instead. That's why at that time I was depressed and didn't want to do anything. What I had believed all this time seemed to be being twisted in such a cruel way." Luffy covered his face with both hands, giving himself time to calm down._

_"That's why you want to go from where you used to be?" Zoro asked as Luffy fell silent._

_"Yes, this is actually an idea from Shanks." Luffy now smiled a little as he remembered his uncle. "At that time all my family and also my friends tried to help me through difficult times. They comfort me and cheer me up. Trying to make me come back to the way I used to be. Four months after that incident passed I still couldn't move on from my problem so it almost left them witless."_

_“Shanks is an adventurous person, he often goes to various places. He always tells me about his experiences visiting new places. That's why the first time he heard from me, he suggested this. She says says I can start my new life in a new place, as I still need to finish my education. If after everything is over and I want to travel the world, Shanks will invite me on his expedition team. Isn't that fun?" Luffy turned around so he could look at Zoro who was lying next to him._

_“Of course it's fun, my father is just like Shanks who likes traveling to various places. Sometimes I'm jealous because he can do that." Zoro rubbed Luffy's head gently, "So your being here is your new first step?"_

_"You could say that .." Luffy replied in a more relaxed tone._

_"You're an extraordinary person Luffy, you dare to take big steps in your life." Zoro thought of himself who was still like a child in dealing with his problems. "I hope I have the courage like you. Maybe my life will become easier because of it."_

_Luffy watched Zoro turn gloomy, Luffy wondered if it had something to do with his problem with Law. If Zoro doesn't want to talk about it then Luffy can only be patient. “Zoro, you can do it. I trust you."_

_"Thank you, Luffy."_

__flash back__

"Zoro..Zoro ..."

Zoro woke up from his reverie and saw Luffy staring in surprise. "Yes?"

“How come you're just stunned, you're not hungry anymore? let me finish the meal then."

Zoro smiled, "You still have to save it for Kuina."

"She already saved it for her, I saw it in the kitchen while taking a drink earlier."

"I see, then I won't let you finish this alone." Tease Zoro.

"Mean." Luffy pouted.

Zoro laughed at Luffy's behavior, if now Luffy can stay excited about his life, maybe it's time for Zoro to start changing. Zoro thought about his relationship with Law, if improving his relationship with Law could make him feel freer, it doesn't hurt to try that.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law and Luffy went to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for this story I'm a little unsure of the result, though I hope you guys like it.  
> thanks for those of you who have given kudo and also left comments. I really appreciate it.  
> take care of your health. see you again.

Luffy never thought that he would actually do this. He was very nervous, even though the night before he had suggested about today's plans. It all started when he came home from Zoro's house, he came home after lunch. Arriving at the apartment he opened his phone and found a message from Law.

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 13:30]  
Hi Luffy-ya. This is my number.  
Law.

With a happy feeling, Luffy replied to Law's message.

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 14:15]  
Hi Torao, glad you finally contacted me.

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 14:25]  
Looks like you will never properly call my name.  
I'm sorry, taking care of my father took a lot more time than I thought.

Strawhat_Luiffy [Sunday, 14:35]  
Shishishi… Torao is better pronounced.  
It doesn't matter, it's your duty after all.

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 14:40]  
More precisely because I don't want to clean up the mess he made, I prefer to do it myself.  
You're still at Zoro's house?

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 14:45]  
No, I've come back to my apartment. Earlier after lunch Zoro took me home.  
Why?

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 14:50]  
Just curious.  
Luffy-ya you still remember the conversation we had this morning?  
I can't wait for what you will do to make me enjoy my life.

Instantly Luffy was confused and didn't know what to answer. He paused for a moment to think about what he would do to keep his promise. Thinking was not the best thing in him, so the first thing that crossed his mind was what he followed.

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 15:10]  
Do you have class tomorrow?

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 15:45]  
There is one class from seven to nine in the morning.

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 15: 50]  
Very good. I don't have class for tomorrow.  
How about we go together after your class is over.

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday, 16:00]  
You want to go with me?

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 16:10]  
Why not?  
Don't you wanna go with me?

Trafalgar_Law [Sunday,16:15]  
It is not like that. Of course I want to go with you.

Strawhat_Luffy [Sunday, 16:20]  
Then tomorrow I'll be waiting for you.

That's the conversation they had yesterday. Back to today, the day Luffy would go with Law. It's still half past nine, so Luffy still has time before Law arrives. Luffy also managed to get Sanji to make lunch for him. At six o'clock in the morning Sanji had come to his apartment and started preparing the food. At first Sanji didn't want to do it because he still didn't really agree with Luffy and Law's closeness.

Sanji didn't know Law well so he didn't want anything to happen to Luffy. But seeing Luffy's enthusiasm when talking to him over the phone, Sanji couldn't help agreeing to Luffy's request.

Sanji has already finished most of his cooking, all he has to do is pack it in a lunch box. Sanji made a salad so that Luffy ate healthy food, of course, onigiri because it's Law's favorite (Luffy repeatedly said it), he also doesn't forget to make nikujaga, beef katsu, and also sushi. The food he made was quite a lot considering Luffy's big appetite, so the food boxes he had to carry were quite a lot. Sanji put all the food in a bag to make it easier to carry.

While Sanji was busy stuffing the boxes of food in the bag, Luffy helped prepare the drinks he wanted to carry. As much as possible he wanted to spend time with Law so he wanted to prepare everything so it wouldn't be a hassle later.

"Sanji, do you need help?" Luffy put his backpack filled with drinks and clothes on the living room sofa before finally approaching Sanji in the kitchen.

"No, I'm almost done." Sanji put the last lunch box in the bag and closed the bag. Now everything is ready.

“Thanks to you, if I did it myself I might not be able to finish it. Shishishi .. ”Luffy sat at the dining table watching Sanji.

"Definitely." Sanji took water from the refrigerator and sat down with Luffy. "So what's the reason suddenly you want to go to the beach?"

"If you want to have fun then the beach is the answer." Luffy replied enthusiastically. "It's going to be my first vacation here after all, so I want to really enjoy it."

Sanji smiled, "Then, is there a special reason you went with Law?"

Luffy blushed when he got the question, "Umm, secret."

Sanji raised his eyebrows, "Oh, you've been bothering me since morning but now you're playing secrets with me?"

"Come on Sanji, that's not what I mean." Luffy pouted.

"Then?"

Luffy sighed, “Later when everything is clear I'll tell you. So you just wait. "

"Fine if you say like that." Sanji drank his drink, he looked at the clock on his cellphone. It's time for him to go to campus because he has class at half past ten in the morning. "I have to go, it's almost nine o'clock, I have class at half past ten."

"Ok." Luffy followed Sanji to escort him to the front of the apartment. Sanji picked up the jacket he had left on the sofa before saying goodbye.

"Have a nice day." Sanji rubbed Luffy's head.

“Shishishi… thank you Sanji. Happy studying for you. " Luffy laughed as Sanji showed an irritated expression upon hearing his comment.

Luffy returns to the living room to wait for Law. For the last time he checked all his belongings so that nothing was left behind. After everything was sorted out all he needed to do now was wait.

*****************

Law finally breathed a sigh of relief when his class ended. This was the first time he felt that the two-hour class seemed too long. During the lesson Law couldn't focus at all because he was busy thinking about Luffy.

Law was quite surprised when Luffy asked him to go with him. He did not think that Luffy took the initiative to spend time with him. Of course Law accepted the invitation happily. Luffy didn't say where to go, but for Law, the most important thing is he can go with Luffy.

As soon as the lecturer came out of the room Law thundered out too, even he ignored Sachi and Penguin's calls. While walking to the parking lot Law checked his phone to check the address of Luffy's apartment again. After being sure, Law immediately drove his car to Luffy's apartment.

It didn't take long to arrive because Luffy's apartment was not that far away. Law parked his car in the parking area in front of the apartment building. He took out a phone to send a message to Luffy.

Trafalgar_Law [Monday, 09:40]  
Luffy-ya I arrived at your apartment.  
Do I need to go to your place first?

Strawhat_Luffy [Monday, 09:45]  
No, you just wait downstairs.

Law also obeyed Luffy's wish to wait for him below. After a few minutes, Law finally saw Luffy coming out of the building in front of him. Law raised his eyebrows when he saw Luffy carrying a sizable backpack and tote bag. These two objects make Law wonder how much they will do. Besides that Luffy also brought a mat?

Luffy opened the back door of the car to put all the things he was carrying. After making sure that his bag wouldn't fall, Luffy put himself in front with Law.  
“Sorry to make you wait Torao. Are you ready?”Asked Luffy.

“It doesn't matter Luffy-ya, whether it's ready or not it depends. Where are we going?" Law looked at Luffy who looked so excited.

"Up to you." Luffy answered briefly.

"It's up to me?" asked Law confused.

"Yupz. Because you drive and I don't know the way here. So you indirectly have to choose the place we will go to.”Luffy explained casually.

Law sighed, "Okay, I didn't expect to get an answer like this." Law looked back to see the item Luffy placed on the passenger seat. "Do you have any special plans with that stuff?"

"Of course. You do choose the place Torao, but I want you to take us to the beach." Exclaimed Luffy.

"Beach?"

"Yes beach."

"Why should the beach?"

"Because I want us to go to the beach."

"Luffy-ya ..."

“Law you better start your car, I don't want us to spend time in the parking lot. We talk on the way." Luffy cut Law's conversation because he didn't want to wait anymore.

"How can I run the car if I don't know where we're going?" Law was a little annoyed that Luffy didn't think about it before asking for something.

"I said beach Torao, which one is less clear?" Luffy looked at Law with a confused look.

Law also massaged his temples, it seemed there was no point arguing. Law also drove his car to the only beach he had ever visited. Law is not someone who really likes places like that. Where there will be many people visiting.

Besides that, New World doesn't have many beaches to visit. The main interest that adventurous people usually use is camping in the mountains. The place he will go to this time is the place where he and some of his friends celebrated the new year a few months ago. Even then, because he was forced to join by Sachi and Penguin. Because Law had no choice, he still complied with Luffy's request. He only hoped that everything would go well

**********

After traveling a long way for three hours, they both finally arrived at Skypea which is one of the best beaches in New World. During the trip Law and Luffy have exchanged many stories, Luffy has even told about all of his friends, both in New Word and in East Blue and vice versa. Now they know each other better. Even the annoyance that Law initially felt because he found Luffy stubborn enough now has changed to feeling happy. Law really enjoyed their trip.

Entering the beach area Law parked the car in the available parking lot. Quite a lot of visitors come when seen from a parking lot with lots of vehicles. Law helps carry Luffy's bag, while Luffy carries a backpack and a mat. From the parking area they passed several booths selling typical food that can be found when going to the beach. Apart from that, there are several restaurants, public bathrooms and souvenirs selling places. They passed all of them to hurry towards the beach area.

Observing the situation around, they finally chose a place that was a little away from the crowd. The place has a pretty good view and there is also a large tree that can be used for shade. Luffy prepared the mat he brought so he and Law could sit and rest. Since they arrived at Skypea after lunchtime, the first item on their list was lunch.

Luffy told Law to open the bag he was carrying and took out their food while looking for the drink he brought from his backpack. Law was quite surprised to find out that the bag he was carrying turned out to be filled with food and in quite a large amount too.

"You prepared this Luffy-ya?" asked Law curiously.

"I didn't cook. Sanji helped me prepare everything.” Luffy replied casually.

"I didn't even prepare anything, I feel bad." Said Law.

“Torao, you don't have to think anything weird. Now the important thing is we enjoy the food." Luffy held out the mineral water bottle to Law.

Law accepted the drink Luffy gave him, because there's no point in blaming himself so Law chose to enjoy the situation. Besides, Luffy doesn't mind all of that either. "Thanks Luffy-ya."

"Don't think about it." Luffy replied with a big smile on his face.

They also opened the food, even though Luffy knew Sanji really prepared everything well, he was still impressed when he saw all the food in front of him. "Sanji is not half-hearted."

"He made a lot, you really have an amazing friend Luffy-ya." Law commented.

“Yes, Sanji is the best. Shishishi."

They enjoy their lunch while still joking. Every now and then Law had to throw Luffy's hand out of the food he was going to eat because Luffy casually stole it. Even though there are still in the box but he prefers to take the one in Law's plate. It turned out that quite a lot of food was eaten by the two of them. Most of it was Luffy who finished it but Law didn't think that he ate more than usual.

They also tidied up all the food boxes and put them back in the bag. For a moment they just sat side by side looking at the scene before them.

"So what's the reason you chose the beach, Luffy-ya?" asked Law while still enjoying the view.

“I'm always happy when I go to the beach. Here I can see the sea and the sky at the same time, it can always calm me down."

"Is that so?" Law raised his eyebrows.

“Hmh, when I saw both of them I felt free. You can also see that nothing borders the sky and the vast ocean. It's as if we can do whatever we want when we're there. I don't know why I thought this way, but that's how I felt." Luffy explained.

"Free to do everything, huh?" Law looked at Luffy. "Yes, it would be fun like that."

Luffy turned to Law when he felt Law's gaze on him. He saw Law had relaxed a bit from before and it made him happy. Because he didn't want to just sit around, Luffy invited Law to go around. He pulled Law from his place.

"Where?"

"Just follow me." Luffy replied casually.

They walk close to the sea to be able to feel the sea water while walking. Luffy enthusiastically explained many things to Law. Law also enjoys whenever Luffy talks, he follows whatever Luffy says. As they passed the babana boat game, Luffy invited Law to ride it. At first Law wanted to refuse but Luffy didn't listen. Together with other visitors, they finally enjoyed the babana boat game.

“That was so much fun, shishishi…” Lufffy was still laughing as he tried to return to the mainland after being dropped from the banana boat.

"Luffy-ya, you know I didn't bring a change of clothes?" Law helped pull Luffy to quickly get to the side.

"Take it easy Torao, I've overcome that problem."

Law just shook his head because of Luffy's behavior. They also took off the life jackets they were wearing and returned it to its place. Apparently, it was only there that Luffy pulled Law back to play in the water. Like children they threw water at each other.

After being tired from playing with the water for a long time, they both decided to take a shower and change their clothes. They tidied up their belongings and took them back to the car to store them there. Luffy opened his backpack to hand over a change of clothes for Law and toiletries.

Law examined the clothes he was given, a dark blue shirt with long sleeves and also a black short cargo pants. "Turns out you were serious when you said you got over it?"

"Of course." Luffy replied with a laugh.

After the two of them finished cleaning themselves, it was already late in the afternoon. Law thought that Luffy would take him home but he was wrong. Luffy took him back to the beach area, but this time Luffy took him to a hill not far from there. Luffy invited him to go up the hill.

Law agreed and followed Luffy up the hill. Up above Law you can see a spot that can be used to relax to see the scenery. Luffy took him to one of the farthest places with the best views. They sat waiting for the sun to set.

"Do I always have to spend my time like this if I want to be able to enjoy life the way you do Luffy-ya?" Law asked after a while they were just staring at the ocean in silence.

Luffy shook his head, "This is not what I mean by enjoying life Torao."

"Then?"

"Are you happy today?" Luffy changed Law's conversation.

"So far I like everything we've done." Answer Law.

Luffy smiled, “Torao, I always do what I want to do. This time I wanted to go to the beach so I did. What I'm trying to say is, you don't have to limit yourself to what you want to do. You are free to make choices in your life. "

Luffy looked at Law who was still stunned to hear him, because Law was still silent Luffy continued. “You also don't need to follow other people's ways to enjoy your life. Every time you do something that makes yourself happy, it means you are already enjoying it. Don't be too hard on yourself Torao."

"Even though it hurts other people's feelings?" without realizing it, the words just came out of Law's mouth.

Luffy thought for a moment about Law's question before finally giving an answer. “In fact, it will never be that simple. We live with many people around us, good people, bad people, all kinds of problems will come to you. It's not possible to make everyone like us, all we can do is do what we think is right."

“I myself don't have a specific answer to your question. It's just that humans are sometimes selfish, as long as we can be happy it's okay to sacrifice others. I've also been hurt by people and it really doesn't feel good. But Torao, can't we be happy?”

Law closed his eyes, he was currently thinking about many things. There are still many things that are still not answered. “I guess you are right, because there's no way we can make everyone happy. We can only try but we also won't know any impact on others. But after I think about it, maybe I also want to achieve my own happiness." Law chuckled. "I guess I also have a selfish nature."

"You are not alone Torao." Luffy returned to observe the scene before him. "Never mind, don't discuss something that ruins the mood. We should enjoy this beautiful view."

Law just smiled and followed Luffy to enjoy the scenery in front of him, for some reason the two of them could feel comfortable with the solitude around them. they enjoyed each other's company when they were beside him. Without even realizing it, the two of them had already joined each other's hands. Law grabbed Luffy's hand and brought it to his lap.

Luffy blushed as he felt Law's hand holding his, he tried to stay normal. They stayed like that until sunset. Because it was a bit dark they decided to come down and get ready to go home. Before getting off, Law pulled Luffy into his arms. Even though it was a little dark, Law could still see Luffy's face well. He raised his hand to rub Luffy's cheek, Law was really happy when he saw Luffy's reaction, which immediately became nervous.

Today really makes Law happy and it's all because of the presence of someone who is now in his arms. Law decided to kiss Luffy, Luffy was initially surprised but in the end he chose to kiss Law back. Even though it was only for a moment, both of them were sharing their feelings for each other.

"Time for us to go home." Law said after ending their kiss.

"Okay." Luffy replied with a smile.

Law continued to hold Luffy's hand the whole way, he just let it go when he got to the car. Although they still had a long way to go before they got back to their home, they were quite satisfied with their short journey that day.

**********

Today Nami is happy that Vivi came to visit her. It's been a long time since her best friend came to her house. They spend the whole day chatting and exchanging stories. Even though the day was quite enjoyable, Nami couldn't stop feeling restless. Later, after their meeting with the designer at that time, Nami felt Law was getting away from her.

He did come to her house once at that time when Nojiko asked him to. Even Nami was sure that if she did it, Law would make an excuse. Law hasn't even sent the photos of Vivi's exhibition as she requested. Nami really didn't know what to do.

Vivi, who realized that Nami seemed to be thinking about something else, became curious about it. "Nami, what are you thinking?"

Nami looked at Vivi, she could feel that her best friend was worried about her. "It's okay Vivi, no big deal."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me. If there is something I will definitely tell you." Nami tries to convince Vivi.

"Fine if you say that. Oh, I almost forgot. Kalifa invites you to come to her birthday event on the twenty-third next week. The invitation is in my house, I forgot to bring it here."

"Where is Kalifa having a party?" asked Nami.

"Actually it's not a party either, to be precise it's a meal with all of his friends. Kalifa booked a place in Baratie.”Vivi explained.

"Okay, even so I still need to buy him a present."

"Don't worry you still have plenty of time, the party is still next week." Vivi convinced Nami not to think about it too much. “Oh yeah, how are the preparations for your engagement with Law? Everything went well, right?"

"Yes, everything is running smoothly. I can not wait." Nami smiled.

“You don't need to worry, Law isn't going anywhere after all. You can rest easy." Vivi teases Nami.

Nami actually doubts that, because for her, Law isn't even her own. Even with everything that happened between them, it could not change Law's feelings. Nami only hopes that after they get engaged, Law can open his heart to him a little.

"Yes you're right. Law's not going anywhere."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
tbc


End file.
